


Progeny

by xVenusRosex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Post Mpreg, Slash, Television, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVenusRosex/pseuds/xVenusRosex
Summary: Sequel to Blood Ties. Warning: Post mpreg.Angel and Spike are still living in Europe and taking on cases, being white hats and fighting the good fight. Then of course, someone comes in to throw off the balance. Old enemies return and new ones show up as Angel realizes once again that repenting for his past is easier said than done.





	1. Assemble

Angel could remember a time where he hadn’t thought that happiness was possible. At least, not the kind that would turn him back into a soulless demon. For him though, this was as content as he could feel without it ending poorly. And it felt damn good. 

Flashes of him in a dark alleyway came to him as he recalled a certain exchange. The man had gasped in his grasp, sneering at him. During that time, he’d had his first few encounters with Charles Gunn.

“What do you want?” He’d snapped.

Angel had contemplated it briefly. “Big question.” He had retorted somewhat sarcastically. “Love, family, a place that I can call my own. But guess what?”

“What?” The man had growled.

“I’m never going to have any of those things.” And he’d known it to be true.

At least until recently. Things had changed the past eighteen years or so, they hadn’t quite been the same since that spell. Such a seemingly simple thing had altered both his and Spike’s lives drastically. 

Angel had thought Connor would be the family he had been lacking. Yet, that entire situation had gone south. He really didn’t like to think about it much. Dwelling on it solved nothing and it couldn’t change the past. Still, if things could’ve been handled differently, then maybe...

Loud laughter snapped him out of his trance as he gazed at Spike and Lennox. The two were talking about something that was seemingly very entertaining. His unbeating heart felt bigger all of sudden, swelling in his chest as he looked upon them fondly. Luckily Spike wasn’t paying him any mind, or else he’d tell him to wipe that stupid look off his face. Lennox too, probably. She was a lot like him in both looks and mannerisms. 

It was kinda cool to see. Connor didn’t quite resemble him or Darla, neither did he have many of their personality traits. Although, the latter was probably for the best. He didn’t want his son to be like that. Or his daughter. 

Glancing about the office space, he shifted his eyes up toward the loft that was somewhat concealed from the ground floor. Lennox’s stuff was up there - she’d moved in recently now that she was eighteen. And since she attended school online, she spent most of her time up there now. She had opted out of attending full-time on site since it clashed with her work schedule. It was hard to balance daytime classes and nightime slaying. One time, he’d told her that Buffy had managed and Lennox had simply scoffed and gave him a look. Yeah, she was a lot like Spike. 

“And so, I told that soddin’ bastard-!” Spike was saying, before he cut himself off and glanced over at Angel. Lennox turned blue eyes toward him too. “Why are you just standin’ there like a statue? Either join in or quit eavesdroppin’.”

“I didn’t realize that this was a private conversation.” Angel smirked. “Don’t mind me, I was just wondering if this place is still big enough.”

He’d been running his business out of this building for the past decade. He had needed more space, same way he had in LA. This was no Hyperion, but he liked it. And it was a piece of real estate that he could leave to his family in case something happened.

“I still think it is.” Lennox shrugged. 

“You thinkin’ of buying a bigger place? I don’t see what for.” Spike echoed his daughter’s sentiments.

“I don’t know. It’s a bit small.” Angel began to truly notice that for the first time. “Lennox, are you sure that loft is enough for you?”

Spike’s eyes softened with understanding but he said nothing. Lennox blinked several times, moving to stand next to him. Brushing some blonde curls behind her ears, she shrugged again. “Yeah. I mean, it’s big enough for me. It’s got a personal bathroom and shower. Little kitchenette up there. What more do I need?”

“Still.” Angel eyed her. “Don’t you want, say, an actual apartment?”

“Nah. Not yet, anyhow.” She leaned against the counter casually. A large desk and computer sat tucked behind it. There was another laptop and a mountain of books on the other side. And behind the sliding door, their own personal library of the weird and paranormal.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged as well, trying his best to sound nonchalant. “I could help pay for-!”

“Nah.” She interrupted, smiling widely. “It’s cool.”

“Okay. Well, I tried.” He gave her a small grin.

O

Angel skimmed through the tabloids on his phone, scrolling until he found the information he was looking for. Spike sat with his feet propped onto the counter. The older man had long since given up telling him to knock it off. Illyria was perched onto another chair, gazing at him steadily. 

“Well?” Her stare was quickly morphing into a sharp glare as impatience set in.

“Hang on.” He gestured for her to cool it, before he began pacing as he read. “Ha! Found it. Big number of disappearances near Westminster. Five have gone missing around the same spot and I think I know who’s responsible.”

Spike grunted as he stood up, making his way over to him. Peering down at the news story, he quickly scanned it before shrugging. “Dunno Angel, this doesn’t seem like our sorta thing.”

“Yeah, except for the part where all their livers were missing?” Angel gave him a look.

Spike returned that look, tilting his head at him. “Didn’t X-Files do that bit already?” When Angel sighed, he sat back down and continued sipping his drink. “Besides, it’s probably some black market stuff anyway. I still say it’s not our sort of case. Best let the coppers handle it.”

Illyria looked vaguely disappointed. “Perhaps our services are no longer needed.”

“Huh?” Angel lowered his phone. Even Spike looked over at her with a perplexed look on his face. 

“Over twenty years ago, after the First’s defeat, all potentials could become slayers. As a result, we have not only hunters, but slayers running about-!”  
Spike scoffed loudly. “We know that already. Hell, we lived it.” His brow rose as he uncrossed his legs and turned to face her directly. “We don’t need a history lesson.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, but she stood still otherwise. “I was getting to the point.”

He rolled his eyes and sat back. Illyria had some good qualities, but getting straight to the point was not one of them. The bird could go on and on, speaking in circles before her point was finally made. Angel looked mildly concerned, knowing as well as him that this could take awhile.

“So go on, then.” Spike fished another beer out of the mini fridge, plopping back down in his seat.

Illyria continued glaring at them. Her fists clenched. “My point, without being too redundant, is that because there are so many of them, it renders us almost completely ineffective.”

“That’s not true.” Angel protested half-heartedly. “There’s still people out there that need our help.”

“Perhaps.” The demon glanced over toward the wall, studying it. “However, even you must admit our number of cases have declined over the years. In fact, we do not get them as often as we used to. Is that not why you wish for Lennox to move out? Because you can no longer afford-!”

“Hold on, that isn’t true.” He held up a hand. “I can pay the rent here just fine. And we have cases. Not as much as we used to, that’s true, but business hasn’t slowed down that much.”

“Always people in need.” Spike added helpfully, taking a long swig.

Illyria’s fists clenched more tightly.

“I think you’re bored, luv.” He nodded to himself, “Not enough action for you? Not shocked. I never pegged you for the domestic type. No, you’re more the rule-an-entire-kingdom type, yeah?”

Illyria sighed heavily through her nose, glaring at the other wall instead. Folding her arms, she stood silently as she waited for Angel to speak. Because she certainly wasn’t going to dignify Spike’s words with a response and worse still, it had hit a nerve. And perhaps, he had a point.

“You guys, just...” Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking up, he placed his hands on his hips as he regarded them. “Look, we’re still a team. Less cases or not.”

It was still silent, so he continued on. “Anyway, I’m gonna check this out. Spike, Illyria, are you two joining me?”

“Fine.”

“As you wish.”

O

They followed their lead - which, at the moment, wasn’t much. The string of disappearances had occurred in one particular location, but Angel couldn’t scent anything amiss. There wasn’t really any trace of vampire, werewolf, or demon. Spike swung his flashlight around, directly into Angel’s line of vision accidentally, causing the older vampire to squint and sigh with annoyance. Shielding his eyes, he glared at him before turning to face the opposite direction. Spike had only smirked and shrugged apologetically, taking a few steps into a darkened alley. Shining the light around, he shook his head and turned it off.

Shifting into game face, he scanned the area again with heightened vision and senses. Angel followed suit. Illyria stalked over to them, waiting for one of them to notice anything off.

Spike’s yellow eyes narrowed as he quelled the demon back as he shifted back into his human guise. “I got nothing. You?”

Angel was still in vamp face and was unnaturally still. It made the other two glance warily at each other, before eyeing him curiously. After a few moments, his fangs retracted and his human form was back in place as he walked over to them.

“Nothing. I’m beginning to think that this is-!”

“Bollocks?” Spike snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, told you that earlier, didn’t I?”

“- not our sort of thing.” Angel finished with a glare, though he nodded a bit in agreement. Running a hand through his short, spiked hair he sighed heavily. “All I can scent is humans. Nothing paranormal.”

“Perhaps the demon knows how to cover its scent.” Illyria commented quietly.

“Maybe.” Spike agreed hesitantly. “I think perhaps some research should be involved first.”

“Either that, or you were right in the first place.” Angel murmured. “This could just be black market, serial killer stuff. Something the police should handle.”

“I think we ought to investigate it anyhow.” Spike replied. “May as well.”

“Don’t tell me you’re bored too.” Angel raised a brow. “Since when do you like getting involved in regular cases?”

“I don’t, but we’re trying to help those in need, right? So I figure we try to track this thing down before it kills again.” Spike said casually.

Illyria looked toward a sewer entrance. “Perhaps we should go underground. We may find something.”

“Or someone.” Spike added.

“May as well. Let’s go.”

O

They took to the sewers but didn’t find anything other than rats and a lone vampire. Emerging out of a manhole, the three quickly assessed their surroundings. There was a large empty parking garage nearby and for the first time, Angel scented something interesting. Blood.

Spike caught it too, jogging to catch up to him. Illyria was right behind them. They shifted into game face and scanned the garage. It was very late and quite dark despite the few overhead lights. There were only a couple cars there parked overnight. Angel finally saw something odd - a human attacking another person. Not so odd. The strange part was the bright orange-red eyes as the attacker glared back at them, his head tilting as he sized them up. New vampires, the ones sired after the restoration, bore red rather than yellow eyes. Angel could tell that this wasn’t a vampire though - another sort of demon or mutant, then. Many species of demon bore red eyes after all. 

The woman being attacked had already lost some blood but she was still alive. Angel’s yellow eyes fixated on the blood, having not seen fresh blood spilled in awhile. Most of their cases involved other vampires, werewolves, that sort of thing. Anything of the demon variety.

His fangs elongated as he tried to ignore his desire to sink his fangs into her neck and finish her off. Spike, on the other hand, had shifted back to his human guise and had tossed the man several feet away. He seemed to have no problem being near all that blood. He reached for the woman in a comforting manner and Angel could vaguely hear him ask her if she was okay.

“Angel? Angel! Are you with me?” Spike’s voice snapped him out of it and he turned yellow eyes toward him. “What the bloody hell is your problem?”

Illyria had grabbed the man by the back of his jacket, turning him around roughly as she assessed his appearance. He looked human by all means and he certainly didn’t smell like a demon. Those unnaturally red eyes let her know he wasn’t totally mortal though. He was sweating quite profusely, his breaths coming in ragged pants.

“You...bitch!” He thrashed in her grip.

Her eyes narrowed as she held him down more tightly. Spike came over suddenly and crushed his throat with his boot. Angel stood between them and the woman, who looked terrified but didn’t bolt just yet. She wasn’t sure if she could, her head was swimming.

“Now, now, now. None of that.” Spike drawled. “Who the hell are you? Fail to answer and you won’t like what happens next.”

“Is that supposed to sca-?” His eyes bulged as that boot pressed against his windpipe harder. Sputtering and choking, he groaned as he realized how dirty the shoe was. Still, he refused to talk.

“You’d best say something, mate.” Spike gazed down at him with an unreadable expression. “You’re the one responsible for these murders, aren’t you?”

The man remained silent, though mainly because he couldn’t breathe. Spike recognized this and lifted his boot just enough so that he could suck in some much needed oxygen. Okay, so he wasn’t a vampire. Check.

Angel was still in game face and Spike quickly shifted into his again when the man wouldn’t speak. His red eyes slowly faded to brown, fear filling them as he gazed up at their demonic faces.

“Look, he’s making me do it! He wants to test me.” The man rasped. “See what I’m capable of.”

“Capable of what? Taking innocent lives?” Angel asked crossly.

“I don’t want to!” The man cried. “He said if I don’t deliver, he’ll kill me. Me and my family.”

“That’s...” Angel looked conflicted. It didn’t excuse the horrible things this young man had done, but he also understood what somebody could do when they were desperate. Especially to protect themselves and their loved ones. “Who’s making you do this?”

“Like I’d tell y-!” Again, Spike’s boot cut him off as he struggled beneath him.

Illyria loomed over him threateningly, her blue gaze somehow creeping him out a little more than the two vampires nearby.

“If I say nothing, will you kill me?” He asked breathlessly when Spike gave him some leeway again. 

“No.” Angel’s tone was unsettlingly quiet. “But we’re going to have to turn you in.”

“You’re the good guys? Could’ve fooled me.”

Spike smirked. “Yeah, we’re white hats.”

“You don’t act like it.” The man flinched away from them, resting on his elbows. “Sure you’re not the bad guys?”

“Look who’s talking.” Angel replied shortly, hauling him up and knocking him unconscious.

“Hey! We never got a name!” Spike protested.

“We will find out another way. It will come to light.” The blue demon insisted.

Spike grumbled incoherently under his breath as he walked over to the woman who had since passed out. Feeling her wrist, then her neck, Spike pulled out his cell and called for help. Angel stood a good distance away, appalled at himself for how the blood was affecting him. More of it had pooled around her. He noticed Spike had ripped part of his shirt off and was attempting to put pressure on the wound. It was probably too late, as they hadn’t paid her enough attention, but he felt he needed to do something until the ambulance arrived. 

Blood was coating his hands and Angel was mildly intrigued that it didn’t seem to bother Spike in the slightest. Illyria was on her other side, feeling for a pulse too.

“Do you think she will make it?” She wondered.

“Her pulse is weak, but it’s there. One of us should’ve been doing this soon as we found her.” Spike seemed upset, perhaps with himself. Or the entire situation. “I think she’ll be alright though.”

O

The ambulance loaded her up while two officers spoke to Angel about the incident. Spike and Illyria answered any questions they had as well. One of the officers, a middle-aged man with a mustache, regarded the man in the backseat of their car. He was in cuffs, angrily glaring at them as though they’d disintegrate if he stared hard enough. In short, he was completely livid.

“I don’t understand how a young kid like that could single-handedly execute all these murders with no help.” The cop muttered.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” The other, a detective, replied. She was an indeterminable age, had curly black hair slicked back into a bun, and sharp brown eyes. Pretty, though. “We’ll have to take him into custody and question him.” She then turned to the trio. “Do you have any other information that could be useful?”

“Are we gonna be taken in as well?” Spike asked quietly.

She eyed him in a way Angel didn’t appreciate. She looked bemused and the faintest of flirty smirks played at her lips as she looked him up and down. “No, not yet. You haven’t given us a reason yet, unless there’s a crime you’d like to confess to?”

His smirk widened. She had no idea how much bad they’d done in the past. Of course, living somewhat off the grid and being vamps, they’d never been apprehended for it. 

“You aren’t suspects.” The male cop clarified. “But if you have any further information, you let us know.”

“Of course, officer.” Angel replied for the group, taking the lead as always.

Spike scoffed softly. Illyria merely stood and waited for this interrogation to be over.


	2. Ready

“What a night...” Spike complained. “That was hardly a fight and the stupid sod didn’t even give us any useful information.”

“Well, it’s a start.” Angel said evenly.

They were in their living room now, standing across from each other with folded arms. The younger man cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it.” He insisted. “He said someone made him do it. Maybe this someone is also the reason for the uptick in missing people lately. For the rise in crime and killings-!”

“Could just be gangs. Or something normal. Human violence.” Spike retorted.

“Yeah, except, did those red eyes look normal to you?” Angel said as he glanced down at the newspaper he’d picked up off the the table, folding it several times to give his hands something to do.

“Well, no.” Spike blinked. “There could be a new big bad. Haven’t really had one of those in some time.”

It was true enough. Since the Reckoning, things had cooled down lately. The past couple decades had been refreshingly apocalypse-free. In fact, things were a little too peaceful. Angel could see why Illyria was antsy. So was he. Angel kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it hadn’t. Until now. 

“If there is a new big bad or apocalypse brewing, then we need to research and get ready.”

“True enough, but it’ll be fine most likely. I mean, hell, it’s not like we’re not used to it.” Spike replied nonchalantly.

Those words were oddly comforting. Angel could’ve kissed him.

So he did.

O

The afternoon sunlight filtered into their room despite the dark curtains. The spell that the reader had cast was still effectual, but they were still wary nonetheless. Angel groaned a little as he woke out of a deep sleep, blinking groggily as he tried to remember what day it was. Friday? He checked his smartphone - yep, Friday. 

Spike was still lightly snoring next to him, incredibly still. That was one of the things he liked about him. He was easy to share a bed with. The younger man hardly moved around and slept very deeply. Noise never seemed to bother Spike the way it did him.

He liked these moments, when Spike’s mouth wasn’t running and he could just admire him. Angel sometimes wondered even now, if the affection was mutual. He was never fully comfortable holding or kissing him, unless the sex was rough. From what he’d observed with Drusilla and from what little Buffy had told him, Spike was definitely affectionate. 

Not with him though.

Angel constantly wondered if the only reason that Spike was still with him was because of Lennox. If that entire crazy circumstance hadn’t happened, would they still be together? To try to make it work? They constantly grated each other’s nerves and most days there was at least one argument or two. It also seemed like some of the resentment on Spike’s behalf hadn’t quite gone away. Sometimes he’d catch the younger man looking at him contemptuously, the way he had looked at Angelus at times. 

Well, in Spike’s defense, he’d been pretty rough on him. Vampire hierarchy was similar to that of packs. There were alphas and betas. Angelus had made it very clear that he was in charge of their group, him and Darla. Drusilla and Spike had been expected to take it.

Still, the years lately hadn’t been so bad. There had been alot of good conversations, laughter, holidays. And really good sex.

His eyes scanned the slumbering figure next to him, brushing a finger against his cheek. Spike would probably kill him if he found the drawings he’d penciled down. He had some of Darla and Buffy too. Anyone that had caught his fancy. He still liked art and drawing was oddly therapeutic for him. It settled his nerves and helped him focus.

Brushing his hair back, he caressed the other man’s face again. He was glad he was such a heavy sleeper. Spike hadn’t even moved - not an inch. Angel continued his ministrations, before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

The younger man finally moved then, sharply inhaling even though he didn’t need the air and rolled over to face the window instead. Angel checked his phone again - they probably should get up now.

The bed was so comfortable though.

“Mmm. Afternoon.” Spike mumbled sleepily.

“Hey.” Angel smiled warmly, knowing he couldn’t see it since his face was still buried into the pillow.

“What time is it?” He was too sleepy to reach for his cell.

“Almost four.” 

“Nearly sundown.” Spike yawned as he rolled over and sat up against the headboard. “Couple more hours and we’ll be set.”

“Yeah.”

Even though they could be in the sun now, neither of them ventured out much during the day. Occasionally to go to the store or during the summer, the beach. Still, they found themselves on their usual schedule. They were used to it. After centuries of being in the dark, being in the light amongst normal people was strange. Out of place.

“I might head out soon to see Len. Thought I’d swing by before she goes out.” Spike said off-handedly.

Angel smirked. “I’m not sure she’d appreciate that. She’s an adult now. Shouldn’t we give her some space?”

Spike glowered at him. “Well, yeah. Of course. I just wanted to drop some stuff off.”

Brown eyes turned to him. “She can just pick it up here. Or we could mail it.”

“Yeah, thing is, she lives where we work.” Spike reminded him. “Gonna be droppin’ by anyway.”

“That’s why I told her I’d pay for her own apartment.” Angel said. “I don’t know why she likes it there so much. What with us constantly dropping in.”

Spike shrugged. “Dunno. I guess we’re not always there. Only during office hours.” He paused, frowning. “I’m sure Len will quickly tire of it. She’ll be begging us for a place of her own soon enough.”

“Yep.”

“So, research?” Spike suggested suddenly.

Angel leaned against the headboard, glancing at him. “Can we eat first?”

Glaring, he looked straight ahead. “Duh. I meant after we eat and shower.”

“Right.” Angel wilted a little under that look, though he showed no outwards sign of it. 

He watched him get up, watched the lines of slim muscles that belied his true strength, watched as he grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door behind him. Angel frowned, before turning to look at the small bit of sunlight filling the room. He would wait for night to fall before heading out. 

Angel realized belatedly after awhile that after all this time, he was still brooding. Over what exactly, he wasn’t even sure anymore. Life. It had never seemed to be for him, only against him.

His friends, lovers, his ventures always seemed to go awry somehow. Or end badly. The fact that he’d been able to live with Spike and Lennox this long without something messing it up was suspicious. And Illyria being here as well. Were the powers that be finally giving him a small reprieve? Allowing him to be content in exchange for the good things he was trying to do? Or perhaps, they had given him such a long break, because something even worse was coming his way. 

He really didn’t want that to be true. Before he could dwell on it further or even panic about it, he felt an oddly warm hand on his shoulder. Spike’s skin was still hot from his shower, his hair curly and matted to his forehead. 

“What’s eatin’ you now?” He teased. “Didn’t brood enough yesterday?”

“Shut up, Spike.”

“Alright.” He conceded, but only because he seemed genuinely worried about something. Lennox, most likely. Otherwise he would’ve kept his jabs up. “I’ll be in the living room.”

“Fine.”

O

Once he’d showered up and entered the room, he noticed that Spike immediately stood and went to go warm up something to eat. He came back to the table with two mugs, setting one before him. Angel thanked him quietly before downing it. Spike took large gulps, his blue gaze locked on the laptop screen in front of him.

“You find out anything?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll see if I can come up with something.”

Spike regarded him curiously. He had that insightful, softer look on his face that he usually liked seeing. Now was not one of those times. It simply agitated him as he gave him a sharp look. The younger man pursed his lips, turning back to the screen but not before side-eyeing him.

“What?” Angel asked grumpily.

“Angel, we don’t have any leads.” He reminded him.

“You’re the one who wanted to do research.” 

“Sod the research! I hate doin’ that anyhow. That’s more your arena.”

“Not really.” Angel replied calmly. His mind had drifted to memories of Wesley. There was a man who was good with research and information.

“Look, we both aren’t good at it.” Spike relented. “Illyria usually does it. Where is she?”

“I don’t know. Neither she nor Fred are answering my calls.” Angel explained. “Maybe she’s finally moved on to other things.”

“Cause things are boring nowadays?” Spike smirked.

“Peaceful.”

“Why can’t people just enjoy peace? While it lasts, anyway.” Spike said distractedly, clicking on a page he’d found.

“I know, you’re right. It’s just-!”

“Chaos lends itself to peace and vice versa. Yin and yang.” Spike murmured. 

“Yes, exactly.” Angel nodded. 

“I’m sure something will rear its ugly head soon enough.” Blue eyes cut to his. “Can’t we just enjoy this while it lasts?”

“I guess so.” 

“Besides, we haven’t gotten any names. Because someone-!” He paused deliberately, giving him a very sharp look. “- knocked someone unconscious before we could get one.”

Angel only smirked, making Spike frown deeply. “He wouldn’t have talked. I could tell he wouldn’t. We would’ve had to torture it out of him.”

“Since when are you opposed to torture?” It sounded like he wasn’t referring to present times, but a much further time back. It made Angel flinch a little.

He masked the guilty look with a smirk. “I’m not. It’s just, the woman needed our help. If she hadn’t been there, we could’ve gotten something out of him. But she needed us.”

“I know.” Spike nodded. “Anyhow, we still have nothin’ to go on.”

“So you keep saying.” Angel looked mildly annoyed.

“Just pointing out facts.”

“You mean the obvious?”

“Please! As if you don’t do the same. Hypocritical wanker.” Spike’s words didn’t exactly sound angry though, since he was half-way absorbed into whatever he was reading.

“What are you looking at?”

“Another weird news story.” He turned the screen so it faced him too. “More odd murders. Strange disappearances.”

“Do you think it’s linked to that man we caught?” Angel folded his arms.

“Perhaps.” Spike intoned. “Only way to find out is to investigate. Worse case scenario, it’s not tied to him or that sod was lyin’ to our faces about somebody makin’ him do it.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“I dunno.” Spike decided to be honest. “I know firsthand what it’s like to have something other controllin’ you, makin’ you do things that you regret. Kill against your will.”

“The First.”

Spike turned to him with widened eyes.

“Yes, Buffy told me about it later on.” Angel explained. “Initially, at the time, all she had told me was that you had a soul and that she wanted you to wear the amulet.”

“I see.” Spike wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was silent for a couple moments before he spoke again. “It was awful. The First’s control over me. I had just gotten my soul...I was tryin’ to do the right thing, be what Buffy wanted...and it had me killin’ without even...”

“Spike, we don’t have to talk about this.” Angel noticed how tense the other man was. 

“Look, this bloke might have been lyin’. In which case, business as usual. We hunt down the bad stuff, along with the slayers and hunters.” Spike said resolutely. “But then...if if he’s not lyin’, we gotta find out who’s behind this. If it’s true, this entity could be messin’ with more people. Makin’ ‘em kill.”’

“For what end though?” Angel leaned back in his chair. “Why’d the First do it to you?”

“It’s got a thing for souled vamps. Messed with you too, remember?” Spike smirked widely.

“Hard to forget.” Angel gave him a wry smile.

“In all seriousness, I think it was tryin’ to use me against her. And the Scoobies. I’m strong and it was easy to use me to tear the group apart. It went after pretty much all of ‘em, not just me.”

“Kinda makes me glad I was in LA at the time. Of course, I was dealing with my own issues.” 

Angel winced, recalling Cordelia and Jasmine and Connor - god, that had sucked. He tried not to think too hard on it, lest he sink his way into depression again. It also reminded him of his earlier thoughts - everything he loved turned...

Worriedly, he glanced at Spike who was busy typing something. The blonde made a noise of interest, before shutting the laptop. He stood and grabbed his duster, tossing it on in a flurry of black leather. Even after all these years, he wouldn’t let it go. At least he’d taken to wearing color more often. Color looked good on him. Everything looked good on him.

“You comin’ or what?” Spike snapped impatiently.

“Mind telling me where we’re going first?” Angel turned in his seat to give him a funny look.

“You’ll find out when we get there.”

“How’d I know that you were going to say that?”

“Says the the predictable one.”

“Oh, shut up.”


	3. New Names and Familiar Faces

After speaking to some people that lived near the area, they quickly gathered that the killings lately were caused by vampires. It seemed as though nothing unusual was happening - well, no more than usual, anyway. There was only one way to be certain, however.

Angel slammed a vampire into the concrete before slamming him against a brick wall. Spike stood with his hands on his hips, cig hanging from his lips as he watched amusedly. The brunette growled somewhere deep in his throat when the man refused to answer him.

“You’d make it easier on yourself if you only just...” he paused to rattle him against the wall one more time, hard enough that the vamp in his grip yelled loudly. “-talked!”

“Okay, okay, okay!” He relented, groaning. If he were human, he’d definitely have a concussion. “What do you wanna know, man?”

“Are you hard of hearing?” Spike leaned forward, taking his cigarette between slender fingers and removing it along with a burst of smoke. He threw it down, stubbing it out with his boot. “He asked you if somebody is responsible for the uptick in kills?”

“Answer me!” Angel growled, shifting to game face as his patience wore thin.

“I...well...there’s this guy we follow. He’s kinda new to the game, but he’s got resources man!”

“Okay. And he’s what, assembling an army?” Angel asked.

“Something like that.”

Angel wanted to laugh. Spike actually did, chortling as pulled out another cig and took a drag. The older vampire loosened his grip only slightly, his yellow eyes assessing him bemusedly.

“Seriously? An army? As if people haven’t attempted that before. Never ends well.” Angel tightened his grip again when he felt the body begin to tense and thrash.

“It’s cliche, but whatever. I like his initiative.”

Angel noticed Spike frown at the word. He turned back to face him. “Whose?”

“As if I’d tell you!” The vampire laughed in such a way that made Angel wanted to stake him right then. Spike stepped forward and shoved him roughly as well, growling deeply.

“Don’t make us do the torture thing.” Spike snapped. “Because we can skip that, and go for the staking thing.”

The man swallowed thickly and turned wide yellow eyes to him, then Angel. “Benjamin Wells.”

Angel almost snorted. “That’s his name?”

“Yes, okay! Now let me go!” He said warningly, though his voice wavered a little.

Normally, Angel staked unknown vamps who were up to no good, but the guy had given them some info at least. Maybe just this once, he’d be merciful. Dust flew in his face all of a sudden as Spike shoved the stake into the vampire’s chest, his smirk only widening at the look on Angel’s face.

“I was gonna let him go.”

“Since when do you show such mercy?” Spike walked around him in a way that seemed almost threatening and reminded him of the old days.

Although the old days hadn’t been all bad. He recalled their trips across Europe and more specifically the room of pain in Rome. Now that had been quite a night. 

“You know Spike...” his voice trailed off. He wanted to say, ‘I’m not as bad as you think I am.’ But that would be a lie, mostly. He enjoyed being bad, maybe even more than Spike. Without the soul, he knew he would revert back to Angelus. 

And Angelus had been far worse than Spike could hope to be. 

“Angel?” There. He saw it. The reason he stayed with him, the reason they hadn’t gone separate ways yet. He guessed it wasn’t only because of Lennox.

Spike gazed at him with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter? Bug crawl up your arse again?” Still, his expression was soft and belied his rough tone.

“I’m okay.” He nodded. 

“So, Benny Wells, huh? Ugh.” Spike’s nose crinkled. “I guess it’s not the worst name I’ve ever heard.”

“Not so great either.”

“Guy said he was new. How could a fledgling amass so many followers?” Spike wondered. 

“Who’s his sire?”

“Looks like we still have more to figure out.” Angel figured. “Time will tell.”

O

Lennox sat up in her loft, flipping through her textbook. Tossing it aside, she picked up a fiction novel instead and settled into the pillows. It was a hobby she’d picked up from Angel. He was always reading and drawing, and he had encouraged her to read more. He’d bought her all sorts of books, in all sorts of genres.

Glancing at her laptop, she bit her lip. Even though it was the weekend, she had an essay due on Monday. She really should at least work on the outline so that she could do it the last minute on Sunday. Procrastinating seemed to have worked out for her so far, but one day it would bite her in the ass.

Just as she moved to begin typing, the door opened. Okay, maybe Angel had a point. Living where they worked was mildly irritating. Still, she loved the loft space. It was cute and private - well, somewhat private. And she didn’t have to pay rent since Angel was paying for the place. 

If she moved out, she’d need a part time job right away. Or-! Shaking those thoughts aside, she moved the big room divider that served as her door to see who the hell it was at this late hour. Surely, not Angel and Spike. Or Illyria. She hadn’t seen the blue demon as of late.

“Connor?” she smiled widely.

There he stood, suitcase in hand. “Hey Lennox. Sorry to bother you. I tried calling but-!”  
Lennox picked her cell up. No wonder she’d ignored the call - Connor had changed his number recently, it seemed. She bounded down the steps and gave him a short hug. Returning the gesture, he looked about.

“I guess everyone’s gone?”

“Except me...cause I live here now.”

“You don’t want your own place?”

“Soon.” She waved dismissively. “Enough about me, what are you doing here? I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Len.” He grinned. He hadn’t seen her in a couple years. The girl looked just like Spike, though her face was softer and a bit rounder. She’d grown alot since then, although her aging would most likely slow down now that she’d reached adulthood. It was the case with him. There wasn’t much to go on though as dhampirs were rare.

“So?”

“So...?”

Her face fell. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy you’re here.”

“Oh!” He laughed a little. Running a hand through his hair, he straightened up. “I’m just visiting for awhile. I had vacation time saved up and-!”

“You decided to fly here? Not like, Hawaii or Aruba?” She gave him an odd look, heading behind the counter to grab some papers.

“Nope.” He shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Sometimes it’s nicer to see your family.”

She frowned uncertainly. “Is it? I guess.” 

“Okay, fine, Hawaii sounds good...it’s a little out of my budget range at the moment.” Connor mumbled.

“Oh god. You got fired, didn’t you?” Lennox assumed.

Connor sputtered and laughed too loud. “What? No! Don’t be ridiculous. Can’t a guy visit family without there being some ulterior motive or other reason?”

“I guess you’re right.” Lennox glanced away.

“I quit.” Connor stood up straighter. “And I didn’t go to my human family because, well, it’s kinda embarrassing. You know, I was at Stanford. They expect alot from me. That job, it was-! Well, anyway, I don’t work there anymore.”

“You’ll find something soon.” Lennox assured him. “So, come to visit us instead? Angel will be glad to see you.”

“I hope so.” Things had definitely improved between them but there would probably always be that underlying awkwardness. After all, he’d sank him to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

It was hard to come back from that. Not to mention what happened with Cordelia. It was a long time ago, yet felt fresh. To beings who lived so long though, time meant nothing. Years blended together.

“Well, welcome back.” Lennox smiled tightly as a heavy, awkward air settled over them. “So, where are you stayin’?”

“Motel.” He answered quickly.

“You know, my room’s empty. Not sure how they would feel about you movin’ in, especially since I just left. Empty nest and all that.” Lennox tilted her head, her voice casual.

“I don’t know how long I’m staying.” Connor told her. “But I’m not moving here or anything. Just a break until I go back to the states and find work.”

“Right. Obviously.” Lennox smiled.

“Cool lights.” Connor observed. She followed his gaze to her Christmas lights that she’d strung up there, interwoven on the wall and wrapped along her bedpost. She kept them up year round, liking the way they looked.

“Oh. Thanks.”

“No problem.” He paused a little. “Well, I’d better go. Just wanted to drop by and see if anyone was here.”

“How’d you get a key?”

“Angel. He’d mailed it awhile back. I think that was his way of asking me to visit without saying anything. Come see the new office. Of course, it’s not new anymore, is it?”

“Nope. We’ve had this place for quite some time. Nearly ten years.”

“Yep. Sounds right.” Connor nodded, looking toward the door. “I’d better go check in. See you, Lennox.”

“Connor?”

He stilled at the door, turning to face her. “Hm?”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

He only smiled, nodding again. “Same.”


	4. Interrogation

Connor decided to pay Angel and Spike a visit the following day. They still lived in that same building so it was easy to find them. He went around three in the afternoon, knowing they slept in. Knocking on the door, he waited. He had texted Angel that he was coming to visit so hopefully they were expecting company.

When the door opened, he saw the food that rested on the table. The television was on, Spike settled into the couch with his eyes glued on it. He inclined his head toward him as he came in.   
Angel gave him a brief shoulder squeeze as he entered. “How are you?”

“Good, good.”

“Hey Connor.” Spike murmured.

“Hey, Spike.”

They ended up at the table, with Connor eating the food Spike had prepared and them sipping from their mugs. The conversation was pleasant until Connor brought up his little sister.

“So, you know, it’s funny. I dropped by to see Lennox and she kept calling you by your name. Not dad. Just Angel. You guys are on a first name basis?” He asked amusedly. 

When their faces fell, the young man realized something was amiss. Angel and Spike exchanged a weary look, before their gaze settled on him. Spike looked like he was about to speak, but refrained. Unusual coming from the talkative vampire.

Angel stared down at the table. “She doesn’t know.”

Connor bit his lip, eyes filling with mirth as he waited for the sike moment. It never came. “Come again?” He glanced between them with that same unsure smile. “She doesn’t know that you’re her father?”

Spike frowned sharply. “We were gonna tell her everything - about us, the spell, how she came to be.”

“But we decided it was best if she didn’t know.” Angel finished. “As far as Lennox knows, Spike and I are a couple. He’s her father and as far as her mother, well...we told her the same thing happened to her that happened to Darla.”

Connor blanched, his appetite gone as he stood forcefully enough to rattle the dishes. “What? Are you serious? You lied to her...”

“Yes, for her own good.” Angel told him in a voice that was entirely too calm. Connor reluctantly sat back down. “How do you think she’d feel if she knew the truth?”

“Better than how she’ll feel when she finds out that you’ve been lying all these years. You’ll be her enemy.” Connor said bitterly, glaring at him.

“I think you’re overreacting. Lennox isn’t like that.”

“You mean she’s not like me?” Connor asked with a snide look. “Huh. And after all this time, I thought we had gotten past all of that...dad.”

“Connor-!” Angel closed his eyes. Spike remained oddly silent, yet he didn’t move either. The air was so thick it was suffocating. He swallowed thickly as he stared at Angel. Connor was gazing at him with questions swimming in his eyes. “We have, son. But it’s not that simple. Things happened that I can’t change. I tried.” He was referring to memory wipe deal with Wolfram and Hart. 

“I know.” Connor looked down, examining his shirt. Anything so he didn’t have to look at him. “Anyway, this isn’t about me. It’s about her. I know I’m not around much, but she’s still my sister and I care about her.”

“If you care, you won’t say anything to her.” Angel told him.

Spike glanced up at him, before sighing heavily. That sigh redirected Connor’s attention back on him. The young man scowled. “You’re okay with this? With lying?”

“And what shall we tell her, Connor? Oh hey Lennox, you were conceived by two vampires. Both male, by the way. That’s right, I’m your mum and Angel’s your dad.” He paused for effect, eyes widening as he slapped one hand onto the table. “And here’s the kicker! The reason your mum is a guy, is cause of a soddin’ spell cast by a crazy bint of a witch!”

Connor gave him a dry smile as he blinked several times. “Alright, fine.” He chuckled a little. “You win. You’re right. Okay?”

“I knew you’d see it our way.” Spike finished off his meal, setting the empty mug down. 

“So again, if you care about your sister at all, you won’t tell her.” Angel sounded calmer this time. 

Connor began to realize Spike sometimes had a good effect on him. Much like...frowning, he thought of the beautiful, sassy woman both he and his father had fallen for.

“Fine. Whatever.” Connor muttered.

“Good.” Angel seemed to relax further. “So listen, if you need a place to stay temporarily, Lennox’s room is available?” He turned to his partner. “If that’s fine with you?”

Again, Connor noticed that Spike’s ways were rubbing off on him. He had never heard his father sound so polite. The younger vampire could be at times, though. Even evil, Spike had been an English gentleman. It was in his upbringing.

“It’s fine.” Spike decided. “You out of a job?”

Tensing, Connor laughed weirdly. How had he read him so easily? Just like Lennox. “No! Well, yes. But I’m going back to the states to find work. I just needed a break. A different perspective.”

“Change of scenery. I can certainly understand that.” Spike said quietly.

“You’re welcome to stay, Connor.” Angel reiterated.

“...thank you.”

O

It was dark in the room he resided in. Tapping his fingers impatiently, he wondered what was taking his lackey so long to return. Standing up, he moved to turn on the lights. The fluorescent light still bothered him. He figured in time he’d get used to it. Being newly sired sucked. He was hungry all the time, he was still getting used to his heightened senses, and the demon made him quicker to lose his temper than usual. It had been a couple months, but he was still adjusting. His sire had let him know it would take years. 

Benjamin was determined to adjust more quickly. He had things to do and a business to run. It was why his sire had chosen him. He was already wealthy, which was a power in itself. Add vampire to the mix and he damn near felt like a vampiric Lex Luthor. Or simply like a rich man who now had access to power he never thought imaginable. It felt good. He was thirty-two, in his prime, and he always would be. Laughing lowly to himself, he went over to his stash of booze and poured himself some whiskey. It didn’t quite get him drunk anymore, didn’t give quite the same buzz. It took longer to get drunk at all. But he wasn’t complaining. Not when he essentially had power - more power, that is.

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you.” Angel was perched on the edge of the conference table, still as marble. 

Benjamin nearly jumped, turning on the rest of the lights. From the dark, the older man emerged. The businessman smirked, downing the rest of his drink quickly. Setting the glass down, he walked back to his desk and sat down. 

“Who are you and how long have you been in my office?”

“Angel.” He smirked. “Your security sucks. You need better guards for this building. It was easy to get in. And I’ve been sitting here waiting for you to notice me. I guess those new senses are overwhelming, aren’t they? You didn’t even scent me.”

Benjamin only looked him up and down. “I won’t ask anymore cliche questions. I imagine that you know about me?”

“Your lackey was useful. Led me right to you. Dust now, though, isn’t he?” Angel leaned to rest his head in his hand, casually leaning his elbow onto the table. They sat staring at each other for several moments.

Angel broke the silence again. “Benjamin Wells. Grew up in Manchester, moved to London recently. Comes from money. Wants to rule the world? Yeah, I know about you.”

“I’m not trying to rule it.” Wells disagreed. “I’m gonna make it better.” His sharp brown eyes narrowed as he stood. “I know about you too, Angel. My sire’s told me all about you. Hm. Angelus.” He smirked eerily.

“My past has nothing to do with what you’re trying to do.” Angel replied evenly.

“You were one of the most notorious vampires. Still are. That’s why you had the gall to waltz in here like you own the place. Well, this is my business, not yours.” He said heatedly.

Angel shrugged with a sarcastic, feigned look of disagreement. “Really? It’s not my business?” He had Benjamin against the wall in two seconds.

His speed took the fledging by surprise, his eyes widening incredulously. “How...?”

“Every vampire has a special ability. Well, some do. Some don’t.” Angel glared him down, hovering a good few inches above him. “So what else do you know about me?”

“Why are you drawing this out?”

“I don’t wanna kill you Benny.” His voice was very much Angelus suddenly, though the soul was nice and intact. “I’m here to warn you.”

“Warn me?” Ben scoffed. “My sire is even older than you. He’d kick your ass. And if you kill me, he’ll come after you.”

“You think he cares that much?” Angel sounded very bored, eyeing him blankly.

“Maybe not about me, but about our goal.” Ben replied. “We’re working together. My money, my brains, his vision.”

“To do what?”

“Bloody hell!” He growled. “That’s all you’re getting out of me. This isn’t the villain tells the hero everything about his plan moment. There won’t be one, because it’s none of your bloody business!”

Angel smiled dangerously and it sent a chill down his spine. “Is that right?”

“You asked me what else I know about you?” Sneering, he shoved him off with surprising strength for a newly sired vamp. “I know that you’re a poof. Yeah, my sire’s let me know you and William the Bloody are not only working together, but partners?”

Angel would’ve paled had his circulation been working. “He seems to know alot about us.”

“You two are sort of well known in our community.” Benjamin shrugged. “He also told me that you have a daughter. And that Spike bore her. I guess that makes him, what, a pansy?”

Angel grabbed him by the throat and grinned maliciously. Benjamin tried to wrestle his way out of his grip, screaming as he went flying across the room. He groaned, attempting to move but Angel was faster.

He held him down easily, before throwing him down into his seat. Leaning away from him, he smirked and laughed a little. Spike had gone through alot - more than any man would want to. He’d subjected himself to the pregnancy, resigned himself despite it being embarrassing for him, and handled it like a champ with few complaints. 

“And yet somehow, he’s still more of a man than you.” 

Angel turned to leave despite the other man’s protests. He was yelling at him, but Angel paid him no mind. Stopping at the door, he turned to look over his shoulder. “You know I’m not gonna let this go on, right? You and your sire - it ends soon.”

“You won’t win, Angel.”

“We’ll see.”

With that, he left.

O

Spike was watching television as usual when he returned. His blue eyes glanced at him curiously. “Did you pick up the supplies?”

“Sup-? Oh, crap. I forgot. I’ll get them tomorrow.” Angel hung up his coat next to Spike’s.

“Bloody hell.” Spike looked annoyed. “You went patrollin’ without me, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but in my defense, it wasn’t planned. I was on my way to the store when I bumped into someone. Turns out, he knows Mr. Wells. Works for him, actually. Well...” Angel chuckled darkly. “Worked. Anyhow, I paid him a visit.”

Spike turned the tv off, looking at him incredulously. Though he supposed he shouldn’t be too shocked. Angel did what he wanted when he wanted to. “You saw him?”

“Yes. Young-ish, black hair, rich, powerful?” Angel nodded. “He’s the newly sired vamp we’ve been looking for.”

“What’s his end game?”

“Dunno. He’s not big on explanations.” Angel needed a drink suddenly and went into the kitchen to get one. “I’m betting him and this sire of his wants to create an army of demons. Mutants. Monsters. Let them take over, rid of the humans.”

“Sounds like...”

“The Master? No, it’s not him. He’s gone.”

“That never stopped you and me from bein’ here now?” Spike reminded him in a half-jesting tone.

Angel smiled crookedly. “Fair enough. Still, it’s not him. I can feel it.”

“Then who?”

“Who else could be this irritating and pop up out of nowhere where you and I conveniently live to start some kind of weird demon war?” Angel asked tiredly.

Spike wanted to laugh and sigh at once - a weird breathless sound of amusement escaped instead. “Don’t tell me. Don’t say it.”

“My nemesis.” Angel stared into his drink before downing it. “I think it’s him - the Immortal.”

Spike laughed hard, his head tossing back as he chuckled uncontrollably. Angel stood watching him with a blank expression. A vaguely amused smile tugged at Angel’s lips as Spike kept laughing.

“It’s not that funny.” He said quietly.

Spike swallowed hard and coughed in an attempt to stop. Wiping his eyes a little, he took an unneeded breath to calm down. “The Immortal? I thought he was behind us. Way behind us. And I highly doubt it’s him.”

“Hm?”

“If the bloody Immortal wanted to go after you, he would have already. Besides, we know he likes messin’ with you in other ways. But outright violence? Vengeance? No, that’s more your thing.” Spike murmured lowly.

Angel frowned slowly. “So then who do you think it is?”

“I’d say Drac, but that ain’t his style either.” Spike reasoned.

“People change.” 

“Rarely.” The younger man pointed out.

“You did.”

“Not really. I came full circle.” Spike explained. “You never really knew me as a mortal. Buffy just helped me be William again, except much less of a pathetic ponce.”

“I’m sure you weren’t pathetic.”

“Yeah, like you weren’t a drunken lout?”

Angel only smirked. “Touché.”

“Anyway, we gotta figure out who sired ole Benny.” Spike went to open up the laptop nearby.

“Somehow, I don’t think you’re gonna find the answers on the Internet.”

“Course not. I have other things to do.” He replied casually, typing away and half-way ignoring Angel.

The brunette nearly rolled his eyes, but not before leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. Spike moved out of his touch, saw how that made him wilt a bit, and reached back up to grab his chin and return that kiss more deeply.

O

Their bedroom was mainly quiet, with the television murmuring quietly in the background. Spike was watching it while Angel read a book. They painted a picture of domesticity. Well, except for the fact that they were an unconventional couple and that they were both vampires. Otherwise, they were like any other couple about to turn in for the night. In their case, it was almost dawn. They usually went to sleep around five or six, then woke up sometime in the afternoon.

When Lennox was younger, of course they had tried to assume a regular schedule. That meant being up early and sleeping at night. Angel fondly remembered the days when Lennox had been tiny and so utterly innocent. How sweet and loving she had been. His little girl.

Those nights where he’d croon an Irish lullaby to her much like he had for Connor, as flat as ever but hey, it was the thought that counted. The way her little, pudgy hands would grip his fingers as her blue eyes stared up with fascination. Her soft blonde curls, the way she’d gurgle and squeal with excitement any time he shifted into his true form. Like his son, it didn’t scare her. Perhaps that was her vamp half. The human part they knew came from their souls, same as Connor. Well, similar anyway. 

He wondered what Lennox was doing now. Nosy, yes. And he’d reprimanded Spike for doing the same thing he was doing now - worrying about her. But she was an adult now and they both needed to let go a little. It was easier said than done. He imagined that she was hanging with her friends or doing some schoolwork or- shaking his head, he tried not to be ‘that dad’ at the mere thought of Lennox hanging with a boy.

She’d had one boyfriend so far and had since broken up with him after graduation. They had still liked each other but had decided long distance wasn’t gonna work. He had left to go study in Germany and he felt like traveling more after that. Lennox had been upset, but she bounced back from it quickly. She was tough like Spike. Even when emotional, she shoved it aside and kept going. She certainly didn’t inherit that tenacity from him.

Spike was still absorbed into whatever he was watching. Angel suddenly grabbed the remote and paused it. The blonde gave him an irritated look. He folded his arms, side-eyeing him.

“Yes?”

“Spike, are you really happy? With me, I mean?” Ever since Lennox left, it was like he could clearly see the faults in their relationship, more than ever. He didn’t want Spike to be miserable the way he was, didn’t want him to think he had to stick around just because their bond went back a long time.

Blue eyes widened as though amazed he would ask such a stupid question. “Where the bloody hell is this comin’ from?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Melodrama? Really?” Spike looked unamused and unimpressed. “That’s why I like bein’ with you, cause we can just keep things simple. I mean, what are you even tryin’ to argue about?”

“I’m not arguing. I just...” Angel licked his lips. “You don’t exactly show much, um...sometimes I’d like to-!”

“Your point?”

“I wanna hold you, okay? And you rarely let me. I guess I’m just wondering if you even love me. If you ever loved me.”

Spike blinked several times. “I love you. You know that.”

“Spike-!”

“I don’t show it that much cause I didn’t think it was that important to you. I mean, Angel, you’re kinda closed off.” Spike explained.

“Hm?”

“It’s like you focus so much on bein’ miserable cause of the curse, that you don’t let yourself be happy when you should. I can count the number of times I’ve actually seen you happy.” Spike told him. “And I want that for you. But not too much, cause well, I’d have to stake you.”

Angel grinned fondly. That took him right back to their flight to Rome. Gazing down at the sheets instead, he startled a little when Spike grabbed his hand. His sharp blue eyes focused on their interlocked fingers for a moment, before his eyes flickered up to his. 

“If I didn’t love you, or tolerate you, I’d be long gone.” He smirked, moving his hands so that they rested on broad shoulders. “And I think a part of you knows that. And you would leave too if you didn’t love me either. Or tolerate me, whatever.”

Angel kissed him hard and Spike moaned at the force, taken aback by how rough it was. He was not lacking in passion, he’d give him that. The older man ran a hand through locks that were still annoyingly platinum, moving him so that he laid on his back. The bleach blonde looked good on him, but Angel wished he’d finally let it revert to that golden blonde. The hair William had, all curly and blonde and...not bleached.

Spike moaned again, shuddering pleasantly as fangs grazed his neck. He found himself looking into golden eyes instead of warm brown. He smirked a little and rested his hands behind his head. His member was hard and straining and Angel was thankful that Spike slept naked most days. All he had to do was reach under the blankets and-

Spike gasped, moaning as the other man’s hand made contact. He felt that hand glide up and down his aching shaft slowly and he sighed in relief, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“Angel?”

The brunette paused momentarily, hovering over him. His own erection strained to be released from his pants. 

“Hm?”

A sly smirk. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

God, that did it. Angel groaned, planting kisses along his neck and wasted no time in claiming him more than once that night.

O

Spike lay there totally sated later on. The feel of Angel in him, taking him, growling almost possessively. Somehow, a turn on even after all these years. Who would have thought? Sometimes, Angel let him inside. It was rare as Angel had made it perfectly clear that he preferred to top, but there were times he allowed the tables to be turned - it was only fair. Well, he supposed.

He felt himself falling asleep as he saw the first rays of sunlight. A larger body moved to lay beside him, cuddling against him. This time, Spike didn’t move away. He let him hold him and secretly enjoyed their closeness. They didn’t do this often. He’d always cuddled more and shown more affection with Dru and Buffy. The way his and Angel’s relationship had been in the past, it had felt awkward to show such affection. Sex was fine, but cuddles and light kisses? Eh.

Presently, however, it didn’t feel odd at all.


	5. Kin

When Spike woke up, Angel was already dressed and showered. Strolling into their living room, he went straight for the fridge and took out some cow’s blood. He set about warming it up all the while feeling eyes on him.

“Yes, Angel?” He intoned.

“We ought to figure out who Ben’s sire is as soon as possible.”

Spike removed it from the microwave, taking a long sip. Angel turned around to face him. The younger vampire looked uncertain.

“This isn’t like other big bads we’ve faced. They had a clear goal. We’re not even entirely sure what those two are doin’.” Spike said, taking another large gulp. “Amass an army? I think not. There aren’t enough demons to take out the humans anyway. So many slayers runnin’ about offin’ ‘em. Not to mention those pesky hunters and their crews.”

“That’s it.” Angel grinned. “Spike, thank you.”

“For?”

“Don’t you get it? You’re right, there’s less of us nowadays. However, after the restoration of magic, vampires can be around in the daylight-!”

“We know. Again, history lessons aren’t needed.” Spike set his mug down. Angel turned the sink on and grabbed it from him, cleaning it out. Spike looked appreciative for a moment before a cross, inpatient look settled over him as he waited for the older man to make his point.

“Ben and his sire. They probably want to even the score. I’m sure lots of demons do, it’s just that this Wells guy has the resources to do so. He’s rich, he can get the best weapons. Has access to high social circles. Powerful people.”

Spike felt dread sink in. “And he most likely wants to turn a bunch of people. Him and his sire. By recruiting an army to do it, it makes it easier. Faster.”

“Exactly.”

“Then what was all that trite with the red-eyed guy? He wasn’t a vampire or any sort of demon that I’ve ever seen before.”

Angel hummed and rubbed at his chin. “Well. If you have an army, they gotta feed. No matter the species. Also, he said he was testing him. Maybe he wanted to see what sort of skills that man had, how he could be of use to him.”

“Okay, that makes sense. Except for the forcin’ him to do it part, but then again, not all soldiers are willing. Some are forced to join. Don’t have a say.” Spike realized.

“Yep.”

“Now what?” Spike asked. “We track down his sire and kill him? And Ben? Put an end to this?”

“What else are we gonna do?” Angel looked sincerely curious and he could tell he wasn’t mocking his intelligence for once.

“You said other demons might want the same. Even if we kill them, who’s to say another pillock won’t rise up in their place?” Spike felt nervous all of a sudden. “If demons join together and actually take the humans out or turn them it’ll be like-!”

“A plague.” Angel finished. 

This was different than previous villains. Most of them wanted to either end the world or destroy him personally. This was another matter. Benjamin was talking about possibly changing the world. Fixing it to match what he and no doubt others wanted. A world full of demons where humans were the minority and demons ruled.

It actually did sound like the Master’s plan. But it couldn’t be him. Either way, it seemed like somehow, things had come full circle. He got a flashback of him and Darla underground. She had taken him to meet the Master for the first time. He had wanted to amass an army and lay waste to the humans above. Meaning, a world demons ruled. Well, more so, he supposed. There were already powerful demon clans who ran things behind the scenes. Angel knew that much by his stint joining up with secret societies.

“We can’t let this happen. I’m not sure we can stop it either.” Spike commented.

“Not the usual way.” Angel murmured.

“What do you have in mind?”

He sighed heavily. “Just trust me.” When he gave him a pointed stare, he scoffed and smiled. “Please. Just trust me on this.”

“Fine.”

Spike took out a wad of cash and counted out the money while humming a random tune under his breath. He seem to pause, consider, then stuff the cash back in his pocket. 

“I’m gonna go drop by the office. See if Len needs more money.”

“I can just wire it as usual.” He typically transferred it electronically.

“I know, but-!”

“You wanna see her.” Angel nodded. “You’d think you would be happy to finally have an empty nest.”

Spike bristled. “I am! It’s just, she-! I’ll be back.” He snapped.

“Okay, tell Len I said hello.”

Spike took his hand off the doorknob and went back over to him. “You two don’t talk much lately.”

“Cause she moved out.”

“That’s no excuse.” Spike had a knowing look on his face. “It’s cause she’s grown, inn’it?”

Angel fumbled with his words, shaking his head. “No. It’s just hard to relate to her now. She’s a young woman. If she were a boy, it’d be simpler.”

Spike grinned widely. “No more little girl? Yeah, well, she hasn’t been little for a long time.”

Angel glanced his way, a morose look darkening his expression. “I love her. But yeah, I do miss the days where she was little and...simple. She was so-!”

“Don’t-!”

“-cute. You know?” Spike let out a sound of aggravation in the background. “And she loved going to the park and getting ice cream. And she wouldn’t stop watching Frozen. I always loved how excited she got for Christmas. Her and all her toys. She was so...” Angel’s voice trailed off, knowing how sentimental he sounded, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Yeah...” Spike agreed, a fond smile warming his features.

“Remember before we had her? How crazy the situation was?” Angel laughed lowly, glancing over at him expectantly.

Spike groaned, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. You mean do I remember how fat and disgusting I was? How sick and tired? Yep, I remember that quite well, thank you.”

Angel’s expression was unreadable. “You weren’t disgusting.”

“Fat though. I got so big with her.” Spike looked amused. “My ankles were swollen at one point. Not to mention my back killed me those last two months.”

“Well, you were...it was...” Angel didn’t know how to reply to that. If he agreed, he was a shallow douche. If he disagreed, Spike wouldn’t believe him. It was a lose lose situation. “Lennox was the best thing that we’ve done together.”

Spike paused and frowned as though confused, like he wasn’t expecting that response. His eyes softened as he smiled moments later. “Yes, she is.”

“I still thought you were attrac-!”

“Oh, don’t even lie.” Spike interrupted him. Then a devilish smile. A raised brow. “Then again, you Irish lot are known for drinkin’, sex, and poppin’ out kids. That’s where Irish twins came from. Your people!” He scoffed loudly, looking him up and down with a leer. “Yeah, bet you liked seein’ me all round. That your kink? I guess we all have them.”

Angel grinned a bit, trying to stifle his amusement. “Well, maybe we were known for those things at one time, but I don’t think that’s true anymore.” He then turned to face him directly. “And it’s not a kink. It was baby, not fat.”

“Oh, isn’t it what you’re known for though?” Spike. “Eh, you’re a mick. Of course you’d defend them.” Blue eyes narrowed at him. “And I get that, but I looked fat.”

Angel kissed him, mainly to silence him. “Well, you bounced back fast. I don’t know why you’re still complaining about it. You were a twig again shortly after her birth. And I did still find you attractive even then. I don’t care if you don’t believe me.”

“You’re so damn sentimental, you know that?”

Angel couldn’t deny it. “You’re a hypocrite...William.”

Spike deflated at that. “Aren’t we all?”

He could tell Angel was reading him like a book. Although he had hated being knocked up, there had been nice parts about it. Parts that made him remember that it hadn’t been all negative. 

“Well, I ought to head out. I’ll see you later. We can meet back up to patrol and find out more about this sire of Ben’s.” Spike met his gaze.

“Sure thing.”

O

The door to the office opened and Lennox looked up from the desk. She was expecting Spike, but instead Connor came in. The bell above the door jingled as he stepped in and shut it tightly behind him. She watched as he placed both hands on the counter. He looked pale and weary.

“Are you okay?”

“Lennox, we need to talk.”


	6. Confrontation

The two siblings sat and sipped on some hot cocoa that she’d made. Lennox set her mug down, waiting for him to speak. Connor was staring at the wall as though it held all the answers of life’s secrets and mysteries. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance as they continued to sit in silence.

Licking her lips, she sighed quietly. “Are we just gonna sit here?”

“I’m sorry.” His sincere tone made her feel bad about her snappish tone and she averted her gaze. “It’s just, I don’t know how to tell you this or even if I should.”

Her eyes met his. “Then don’t. It’s okay, really.”

“You deserve to know. You should know.” Connor kept speaking as though she hadn’t said a word. “It’s important. Nobody should be lied to...even if it is to protect them, because the truth always comes out.”

“Connor, you’re scarin’ me.” She felt breathless suddenly, like her chest was too tight.

“Angel and Spike haven’t been honest with you.” Connor set his mug down too, bracing himself. “I wanna tell you so badly, but it’s not my place. I think you should ask Angel.”

She studied him briefly. “You mean confront him.” It wasn’t a question. 

The young man swallowed heavily. “....yes. You should know. And I feel bad keeping this secret from you. I wish they hadn’t told me.”

“Just tell me yourself. It can’t be that bad.” Lennox searched his gaze. 

Connor knew then that Angel would keep lying to her if he didn’t tell her then. Even if she confronted him, he knew his dad wouldn’t let her know the truth. So he told her.

“Lennox, Spike isn’t your father.”

Her eyes narrowed amusedly and she laughed lowly. “Good one. You got me. If he ain’t my dad, why do I look exactly like him?”

“Because...” God, this was hard. And embarrassing. But she deserved the truth. “Angel is your father.”

Her eyes glossed over as she stared at him unseeingly. Lennox waited for Connor to start laughing, to tell her that this was some weird terrible prank that he’d concocted. Because if Angel was her dad, then her mother...her blue eyes widened as full realization sunk in. Her brain refused to believe something so bizarre. It was like an episode of a weird sci fi show.

“Angel’s my father.” She repeated in a blank tone. 

“Yes.” Connor nodded as he carefully avoided her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Lennox.”

“Don’t be.” Her voice was still unnaturally even as she stood. “Now I know the truth.”

O

By the time Spike got there, Lennox was gone. Illyria was with him, standing by his side. He noticed the lights were still on and the door had been unlocked. Lennox didn’t usually forget to lock up behind her if she left before they got there. Odd. Maybe she forgot. 

Deciding to cut her some slack, Spike took out the key and proceeded to lock up. “I suppose Lennox headed out. I guess we’ll see her later.”

Illyria wasn’t listening to him - she noticed someone rounding the corner hurriedly. As if trying to not be seen. She immediately went after them, curious as to who it was. She had no intention of harming them. Not yet. She wanted to know who was scurrying off so quick.

Connor cursed under his breath as he pulled out his cell. Opening up a rideshare app, he cursed again at the wait time. A car wouldn’t be able to pick him up for at least ten minutes. He had thought he had more time. After Lennox had stormed out furiously, he had hung around for a little as he debated what to do. 

Should he stop her? Connor wasn’t sure he wanted to. Perhaps there was still some resentment buried deep down inside. He had tried attacking Angel multiple times, father or not. Now he presumed Lennox was about to do the same thing, albeit for a different reason. He knew what feeling vengeful towards Angel felt like - the anger, the rage.

He should stop her though. It was the right thing to do. He had paced, debating his options, until he noticed Spike’s car pull up. Then he’d made a break for it, but it seemed Illyria spotted him. No doubt Spike did too now that was focused - could scent him.

“Connor.” Illyria’s voice sounded.

“Damn it.” He felt like running. He was quick after all, much like Angel. He’d inherited that speed from him. But only cowards ran and he wasn’t a coward.

“Connor?” Now Spike stood there, hands on his hips. He looked very puzzled. “Have you seen Lennox?”

“Hello to you too.”

Spike smirked. “Hello.” Then he walked toward him, tilting his head. “Did you happen to run into her? I’m looking for her.”

“Oh, um, Lennox was gone by the time I got here. I was just leaving.” Damn, now he was lying too.

Spike didn’t believe a word, he could tell. “Right, then.” He stepped even closer. “Well, if you see her, tell Len to give me a call. Or text me. Whichever.”

“Will do.” He said somewhat nervously.

As Spike and Illyria left to patrol, Connor felt his stomach sink. This wasn’t gonna go down well.

O

Angel waited on the rooftop of Ben’s company. Spike and Illyria were running late. They were supposed to patrol and gage more information about this sire of his. Checking his cell, he sighed heavily. 

Then he heard footsteps.

Figuring Benjamin had sensed him and came to fight, he pulled out a stake. He had thought he had left, gone home, but apparently he was still working. The plan had been to break into the building and snoop around. Ben had upped security, so it wasn’t going to be easy. Breaking and entering like that, after hours, was a crime.

To his surprise, he turned to face his daughter. Lennox looked calm and livid somehow at once. Her hand gripped the crossbow in her hand as she glared openly at him. Her trigger finger twitched as he took a step toward her. Angel noticed that, stopping in his tracks. Her blue eyes swept over him, hurt clouding her gaze.

“Why?”

He frowned. “Why what? Gonna need more than that.” He had a horrible feeling that he knew what she was upset about. It was his fault for telling Connor. He should have known his son would tell his sister. 

“You know what.” She said coldly, raising it slowly. “You...lied to me.” Lennox felt sick to her stomach. “You lied. You told me-!”

“Lennox.” He looked old for a moment, before his face tightened back up as he cast her a wary look. “We never meant to hurt you.”

“You did already! Don’t you see that?” Her crossbrow lowered. She didn’t think she could really kill him. He was her dad, he was stronger, older.

“We needed to protect you.”

“No, you wanted to.” Lennox gazed at the ground. “You had a choice.”

“We thought it was the right one.” Angel continued calmly. “Lennox, you have to understand that.”

“Yes, and I also understand that you’re one of the most infamous vampires to ever exist. You’re only good because you were cursed. If it wasn’t for that, you’d be a monster.” Lennox stared at him with unshed tears.

He looked away. It was true. “Spike-!”

“No, don’t say-! This is about you.” Lennox advanced on him, fury etched on her face.

“He’s right up there with me. We were both bad.”

“But you were worse.” 

“Connor tell you that too?”

“No. I figured it out with a little research.” She explained lowly. “It didn’t take long. You and Darla wrecked alot of havoc.”

“Yes.”

Her eyes widened, waiting for him to say something more. Not an apology, it was too late for that, but something other than one word replies. The silence dragged on until he finally spoke, seeing that she wouldn’t.

“I’ve changed. So has Spike.”

“Whatever. Fair enough.” She breathed in sharply. “That’s not even what this is about, I don’t know why I brought it up. This is about you lying to me my whole life.”

“What do you want, Lennox? It’s a little late for sorries.” He told her in that same even, calm tone. It was beginning to piss her off.

“What I want?” She stepped back and gave him a furious glare, blonde hair whipping around her slender form. In that moment, she looked exactly like Spike. It made his stomach clench in a bad, sinking way. He frowned, also stepping away. “I want you to...tell me the real reason.”

“I told you. To protect you.”

“No, I mean, what happened. How it happened.”

“That’s not something you need to know.”

Lennox reacted without thinking- she punched him square in the face. Normally Angel could’ve blocked or evaded it, but he wasn’t expecting that. So much for that crossbrow. Lennox looked just as shocked, panting heavily.

“I’m sorry, I-!” Shaking her head, she took a few steps back. Then something seemed to come over her and she charged forward.

He slammed her as gently as possible against the wall of the rooftop entrance. The door flew open a bit before shutting again. Her breaths came in short pants as she struggled out of his grip.

“I’m still your father.” Angel told her. “I love you. This isn’t the right way to...I know you’re angry, but we’re still family.”

“No-!” She yelled. It sounded like she was saying no to alot of things - his statement, the fact he had her pressed against the door, that she was mad at the universe.

His eyes narrowed. “Lennox, if it means anything to you, I am sorry. And I know Spike is too. We never meant for you to find out.”

“Ever?” She whispered. Craning her neck to look back at him, she scoffed. “So, what, lie to me my entire life? That was the plan?”

He grimaced.

“You had me believe my mother passed before I was born.” Her eyes closed sadly. “All these years, I thought I didn’t have one. Like Connor. Don’t you get it? Everything’s changed.”

“Lennox-!”

She pushed him off with surprising strength for such a small girl, shoving him toward the edge. Angel’s foot slipped and he found himself hurtling off the edge. It wouldn’t kill him but it’d hurt like hell. Unless...

In the air, Angel tried to situate himself upright and grabbed his rope gun. Shooting upwards, the hook securely clung to the edge. He hurled his body forward and ended up crashing through the glass window. Lennox gasped, her eyes wide as she leaned over to see what had happened. She couldn’t see him. Panic coursed through her. 

Angel stood up slowly, groaning in pain as he clutched at his back. A woman stared at him with huge, shocked eyes as did the two men sitting at the conference table. He had thought all the employees had gone home by now. Apparently not. 

He smiled awkwardly, shifting on his feet as he waved a little. “Hey there.”

They continued staring and staring, not moving an inch. Angel glanced between the three. “So...late night meeting, guys?”


	7. Revelations

The police were quickly called along with an ambulance. Angel stood in front of Wells Corporation, answering all the detective’s questions and shrugging off the EMT workers who insisted on checking him out.

“You fell.” She repeated flatly. “You fell from the sky.”

“The roof.”

“Right. You fell from the roof.” Her brown eyes studied him with interest. She was the same detective that had questioned them the other day after the red-eyed mutant’s arrest. “And you happened to have a rope gun on you, not to mention little to no bruises? No injuries other those little cuts.”

Angel coughed. “Guess I got lucky.”

She did not look convinced. “Mhm. So tell me, why were you on the rooftop this late at night?”

He coughed again. “Detective-!” Angel paused with a questioning glance.

“Thomas.” She finished. 

“Detective Thomas, I was um...” he wasn’t sure how he was gonna smooth talk his way out of this one. “You see, I-!”

“You don’t have a good explanation. Do you?” Her eyes narrowed.

He remained silent.

“Well, technically, you didn’t exactly commit any crime other than trespassing. And breaking and entering-!”

“Accidental.” 

Her brow quirked. “You accidentally smashed through the glass?”

He couldn’t exactly say that someone pushed him off - he couldn’t throw Lennox under the bus like that. He supposed he would have to take full punishment. After all, he had been planning on breaking in, but it a more subtle way. 

“I realize this all sounds crazy.” He laughed.

“I’m beginning to question this whole story.” She looked annoyed. “Guess we’ll have to take you in.” She turned to the cop nearby and he nodded. 

He returned with handcuffs, forcing him against the side of the car as he recited his rights in a monotone voice. Angel sighed heavily, but he was unfortunately very used to this. It wasn’t the first time he’d been under arrest.

Spike and Illyria had finally found the place and they both looked shocked as Angel was shoved into the backseat of the police car.

“Hey now! What’s all this then?” Spike asked the detective.

“He’s under arrest and has cost this building damage expenses. Why? Who are you? Do you know him?” She asked coolly.

“Yes. Look, he-!”

“Sir. This is a crime scene. I’m gonna need you to leave.” She said sharply. “He’ll be at the station.”

Spike’s eyes widened and he looked back at Illyria who merely stared back with a hint of concern. He growled with frustration. Angel hadn’t gotten himself into trouble in a long time. Spike was annoyed and frustrated, but he tried to calm down. 

“Okay. First things first. I need to find Lennox, then I need to go see if I can bail him out.”

“What will I do?”

“Go in there and find anything useful. I don’t want this night to be a complete waste.” Spike told her. “You can change back to Fred. The police will be looking for you, not her.”

“Yes, but Spike-!” She stilled for a moment. “What are we hoping to find anyway? Do you all think someone so rich and intelligent would leave his secrets in his place of work? For anyone to find.”

“You’re saying-!”

“Where does he live?”

O

Edith had seen some strange things in her day. As a detective, her job involved a lot of crime. Some typical, some unusual. But this, she couldn’t explain. The man in her custody was oddly quiet. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that exuded confidence. Like he knew he’d get out of this soon enough. 

In the interrogation room, she sat down across from him while her partner watched. Her eyes flickered to his wrists and face. She felt horror and confusion run through her - his cuts had already healed mostly. That was impossible.

“Excuse me a moment.”

“We haven’t even started.”

She glared at him as she opened the door and faced her coworker. “He doesn’t have a scratch on him!”

“So?” He looked bored.

“He was hurt on the scene. Bleeding with several cuts.” Eddie told him quickly.

Her partner stilled and slowly looked at Angel through the two-way glass. “That’s impossible, Eddie.”

“I know that, John. Thanks!” She hissed. “It’s true. The cops that were there, could vouch for me.”

“This is too weird.”

“You’re telling me.”

She walked back into the room and sat down with a sniff. Opening a file, she tapped her pen as she observed him. It was hard to tell how old he was. She hummed a little before leaning back in her chair.

“Why were you up there?” She asked again.

“You’re not gonna just send my case to court so they can give me a sentence? I thought you wanted to lock me up.” He gave her a funny look.

Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes. “I am just trying to understand your intentions.”

“I know that you know that there’s been a rise in murders lately.” Angel told her. “I believe Benjamin Wells has something to do with it. I know it sounds odd, but I have my own investigation company.”

She blinked. “Wait. Angel. I’ve heard of you - Angel Investigations? You help with those kooky, weird cases?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re not actually a detective?”

“No.”

“But you help people.” Eddie nodded to herself, clicking on her pen. “Yeah, I’ve heard of you. For some reason, you only handle nighttime cases?”

“We like the third shift.”

Eddie felt distinctly uncomfortable for some reason. “Uh huh. Is that right? And you think Mr. Wells is responsible for all these recent crimes? That’s a huge accusation. Do you have any proof?”

“That’s what tonight was about. I need evidence. I need help.”

There was something very sincere in his tone. She blinked several times. “This is quite...unusual.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve heard things about him too. And trying to keep up with the uprise in crime has been almost impossible. Even with help.” Eddie sighed heavily. 

“We could work together.” This woman reminded him of Kate. If she were black, but still. Kate had been a good cop too, very wary of him and his intentions, and had arrested him too. Somehow, though, she understood there was a bigger picture. Things she didn’t understand because he had forced her to. 

“This is unorthodox.” She sighed again. “But you don’t strike me as a criminal.”

“So now what?”

Eddie shook her head. “You’ll be expected to pay for some of those damages. And I’ll have to fine you for your other charges. But, no, I suppose otherwise you are free to go.”

“The arrest charges?”

“Dropped. Don’t push it. Else I change my mind.” Eddie didn’t known what it was exactly, but she felt he was telling her the truth. And he seemed to know something that she didn’t.

“Thank you.”

“It’s really no problem.” Her gaze hardened. “Try to stay out of our way.”

“Noted.”

O

Spike caught up to Lennox who had jumped from the rooftop and climbed down easily. She hoped no one saw her - it was very dark though. She had fled the scene as soon as she heard the sirens. She had never felt so terrified, so scared, so angry. There were too many emotions at once. She felt sick. 

Her dad had lied to her. Spike had lied. And now he was under arrest because of her. Lennox swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, gasping as she tried to calm down. Soon enough, she found herself in a dark alleyway.

“Lennox.” Spike’s gentle voice made her look up.

“Go away. Please.” She breathed.

“You know.”

“Everything.”

Lowering his gaze, he sighed deeply. “Luv, I’m so sorry.”

His tone made her glance at him apprehensively. Her anger deflated a bit. She didn’t move though, content to sit on the ground.

“Please Len, you have to know that the lie we told you, it was so that you could feel normal.”

Lennox’s head snapped up at that. She wasn’t sure if it was the softness in his tone or that the explanation made sense, but she found it hard to stay mad. Why hadn’t Angel just put it that way?

“Normal?”

He nodded. “We love you...so much. Maybe too much. You’re our daughter, of course we wanted you to feel normal. Have a normal, adjusted childhood. We couldn’t tell you the truth.”

Lennox frowned, scooting to sit closer to him. He’d sat down next to her, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. “I just wish that I had known sooner.”

“I know, luv.” His smile was tinged with regret.

“How did it...how did I...?” 

“I’ll explain further.” Spike pulled his buzzing cell out. “But we need to head down to the station first.”

“That’s my fault.”

“Oh please! It’s his fault. Angel is always breakin’ the law.” Spike decided to be honest with her about that too. She was an adult now. She could handle it. “The guy’s been arrested several times.”

“Huh?” She couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah. Most vampires? We live off the grid. Keep to ourselves. Kill, but you know, discreetly?” Spike explained. “Your father, Angel, he likes to pretend that he’s something other than what he is.”

“What do you mean?”

Spike looked at the call he’d neglected to answer. His blue eyes widened a bit. He made a gesture for her to please wait as he immediately called him back.

“Spike?”

“Angel? How...?”

“The charges have been dropped. I’m facing a hefty fine though. And now Benjamin knows that I tried to get in.” Angel explained.

“Community service?”  
“No.”

Spike was quiet for a minute. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t do something like that again.”

“Hey, you said-!”

“I know. Illyria and I were gonna join in, but honestly I didn’t feel good about it.”

“You’re right. It’s not the right way.” Angel was quiet for so long that Spike thought that he had hung up on him. “We’ll just face him directly.”

“Just the three of us? What if he’s got a lot of people on his side?”

“We’ll have to get him cornered. Alone.”

“Yeah, like he’ll let that happen. We’ll see, I suppose.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Three of us? Don’t you mean four?” Lennox asked loudly.

“No. You are staying out of this. Far away from this.” Spike ordered. “You’re gonna take your classes, hang with your pals, and behave like any normal young woman would.”

“But why? My life has never exactly been normal. I’ve joined you guys on patrols before. I’ve done some hunting myself.” She protested.

“Len.” He sounded exasperated. “I...we want what’s best for you. A normal life is simpler.”

“Safer?”

“Not necessarily, but it’s a hell of alot safer than what we do.” Spike explained.

“I-!”

“That’s enough.”

“I’m an adult, why are you-“

She faltered when he gave her a stern look. Lennox was quiet after that. She ended up heading back to her loft while Spike went to find Angel. Illyria was off ascertaining Benjamin’s residence. He wasn’t sure they could handle this case as a trio. They needed more people. Buffy and the others were out of the question - they were older now and not in top slaying shape. Buffy was busy being a cop along with Faith in San Francisco. And he didn’t know what the others were up to anymore. He still kept in contact with Buffy however, as their bond hadn’t waned over the years.

He headed back to their place, wondering if they did in fact need more people.

O

Angel felt his mood brighten when Spike walked through the door. Funny. There was a time where it would’ve had the complete opposite effect (despite the fact he’d loved him even then). He walked over to him and sighed anxiously.

“Spike. I didn’t mean for tonight to go like this.”

“Of course not.” He didn’t look at him. 

“Spike-!”

“Angel, I know you’re trying to do good and help people. That’s why I signed on. Two vamps with a soul? White hats and all that piffle?” He sucked in an unneeded breath. “But your methods aren’t always right or legal. You just do whatever the hell you want and it’s not supposed to be that way. You are constantly standing on the edge of darkness.”

“Always the poet. That’s quite an image.” Angel said almost sarcastically. It made Spike growl.

“Don’t make light of this. You...it’s like you’re trying to do good but-!”

“I’m not like you, Spike.” This conversation was reminding him of that night that he had let Darla and Drusilla have their way with those lawyers. How appalled his friends had been. They had stared at him much like same way Spike was staring at him now.

“That’s bollocks. You know better. I know you do.”

“I handled it the way I thought was best. I didn’t exactly hear you and Illyria trying to stop me earlier.”

“Because once you have decided something, you just do it. No stoppin’ you.” Spike shook his head. “You don’t think about the consequences. You just do what you want.”

“I know.”

“That’s it?” Spike placed his hands on hips, a weary sigh escaping him. “Sometimes I wonder just how closely connected Angel and Angelus are. It’s like two sides of the same bloody coin.”

“Spike...you have to understand-!”

“No, I understand quite clearly. Thank you.” Spike retorted quietly. “You were right. We’re not the same, other than the soul? And even that is different, because I sought mine out.”

“We’ve had this conversation.” Angel gripped his arm, frowning. Spike shook him off, glaring up at him. “But you have to know that I’m trying. That’s what all this is about. Helping, repenting.”

“Try harder.” Spike said lowly, before heading back out and slamming the door behind him.


	8. Full Circle

Angel was too depressed to look into Wells any further. He just sat on the couch nursing a beer, waiting for Spike to return. God, he was pathetic. And he’d called Spike pathetic. Yet here he was, regretting everything up until this point. Questioning everything. Brooding. It seemed like the soul truly was there for him to suffer. The truth was, he was a bad person. Still, he strived to do the right thing. To be a good person, a hero. It wasn’t always easy for him. He kept veering back to the darkness and continuously broke the rules as he saw fit. 

Spike had done his fair share of evil, but he actually had changed. That knowledge stung him again even though he was already aware of it. He just didn’t understand how goodness came so naturally to a demon. Soul or no. Spike was an anomaly. Angel wondered what he’d been like as a human. He didn’t know much other than what Spike had divulged - he had been a Victorian poet, a mama’s boy, and a doting son. And apparently, had died a virgin. Drusilla had been his first and it explained why he was so deeply infatuated with her. He’d waited so long for love and found it in her. Angel could see how they had stayed together well over a century. If not for Buffy, perhaps they still might be together.

He knew Spike still loved Dru. Buffy too. He’d speak of them fondly or point out something that reminded him of them. 

“Angel?” Illyria asked.

Startled, he set his beer down and stood quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Information, remember?”

“No, that plan is definitely off the table. I’m not attempting that again.”

She almost seemed to sigh, but the action was beneath her. Stalking toward him, she tossed something onto the small table. Picking it up, he scanned the paper. It contained an address.

“His residence.”

Brown eyes met blue. “Thank you.”

O

Benjamin grinned in amazement at the audacity of Angel. Once more, he had strolled casually as though he lived there or were a houseguest. The black-haired vampire looked around his home office and scoffed disbelievingly. Placing both hands down on his desk, he shook his head.

“Unbelievable.” His brown eyes met equally dark ones. “My men?”

“I took ‘em out. Not dust, just unconscious.” Angel walked closer to his desk, making Ben tense. “Listen kid, I’ve been in this game for a long time. You have no idea who I am. Not really.”

“But I do. I told you-!”

“You did your research. Right. I remember.” Angel shoved his hands into his pocket. One hand gripped around a hidden stake just in case. “But you don’t know me, Benny.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Angel smirked widely. “Okay, Benji.” When the younger man rolled his eyes, Angel only laughed an little at the look on his face. “It’s gonna go like this - you’re going to tell me who your sire is or I dust you.”

Benjamin to his surprise smirked in return. “Gladly.”

Angel didn’t like the assured aura he was emitting. Didn’t help that this guy was rich and was used to getting his way. His hand gripped more tightly as he frowned suddenly.

“Who?”

“Slow down, Angel.” Ben poured two glasses of bourbon, setting one close to the edge of the desk. “Please, don’t be rude.”

“Like I’m going to drink anything that you give me.”

Benjamin took a sip, then another long one. “It’s not poisoned. You saw me pour it out of the same bottle.”

Angel still didn’t budge. “What the hell kinda games are you playing? Just give me a name.”

“And then what? How stupid do you take me for?” He grew very serious, shoulders stiffening. “I tell you, then you kill me and my sire anyway. You’ve done it before.”

Angel blinked several times before a horrible realization set in. “I should’ve known. Heinrich.”

“He has risen again.”

“Die now.” Those had been his last words to the Master before dusting him. But he’d only came back because of the seed’s exposure. And he’d made sure he had stayed dead this time around.

It couldn’t be.

“Third time’s the charm, Angelus.” A deep, familiar voice spoke. “Have you learned nothing being alive all these centuries?”

His brown eyes widened as the Master came through the doors to their right, his grin wide and malicious. His red eyes glowed eerily in the dim room. Angel growled with frustration, his hand clenching so hard his hand turned white and borrowed blood made his knuckles red, despite the lack of circulation. 

“You are so goddamn annoying.” Angel said almost breathlessly, like he was too mad to form words. “Why won’t you just die already?”

Heinrich snarled, then a creepy smile replaced it moments later. “Come now Angelus, is that any way to talk to your elders?”

“Oh, shut up bat face.” 

“Charming as ever. You haven’t lost that.” He spat sarcastically. “You know, you should be thanking me.”

“Is that a-? What the hell are you going on about?”

Heinrich sighed. “I’ve thought about things and I want you to know that despite everything that has occurred between us, I’m willing to be the bigger person. Well, vampire.”

“I don’t understand.” Angel actually felt nervous now.

“Last time, you killed me. Just up and staked me. I understand, the soul makes you all righteous. And you were possessed at the time.” The Master stepped toward him. “You see, wouldn’t it be better if I removed that pesky soul? You could be a powerful ally in this, Angelus.”

“No.” He shook his head resolutely. “I’d never join you, soulless or not. I didn’t even like you without a soul.”

“Yes, I know.” Heinrich agreed begrudgingly, glaring at him with contempt. “Yet, you do like destruction and bloodshed without a soul.”

“Are you suggesting-?”

Benjamin finally spoke up again. “We’ve been thinking, it’d be alot better to have you on our side.”

Angel remained silent. He could see this wasn’t going to end well for him. Behind him, he heard the door open. A woman he hadn’t noticed before stood there and began chanting something. Before he could stop her, his body jolted as he felt the soul slipping. His eyes glowed as he tried to fight off whatever she was doing. How had she bypassed the happiness part of the curse? Was she a Gypsy too? A witch?

“I would’ve waited until I could find something or someone to give you that perfect happiness, but who knows how long that would have taken? So I took extreme measures. We’re just gonna have to rip the soul out.” Heinrich explained as he thrashed in pain.

The woman collected his soul in a dark container. It was much like when Cordelia and the others had extracted his soul for the sake of getting more information about the Beast.

“Angelus?” Heinrich asked. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great.” He breathed. “Thank you.”

A devious grin spread across his face.

O

Spike paced their apartment. Illyria and Lennox’s eyes followed his movements as they waited for him to speak. He had come back home finally after their argument only to find that Angel was gone. Hadn’t even left a note or a voicemail. Just a text that read ‘Going to see Benjamin I’ll be back soon.’

“I know his address.” Illyria repeated helpfully.

“That’s all well and good, but even so, Angel should be back by now. He sent me that text hours ago.” Spike told her worriedly. “What if-?” No, he told himself. Swallowing the panic, he blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Nothing had happened. Angel was fine. Any minute now, he would come back and tell them that Ben and his sire were dust.

Except, he had a feeling that wasn’t true. 

Lennox cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t we swing by? See if he needs our help?”

“It may be too late.” He murmured.

“We cannot abandon him.” Illyria protested.

He turned furious eyes toward her. “Nobody said that!” He snapped, causing her to shoot him a mildly apologetic look. That was as close to sorry as the blue demon would ever get. “We all care about him and we’re gonna go help, obviously. We need a plan.”

“Break in?” Lennox suggested sarcastically, her tone biting.

Sighing, he folded his arms. “No, Len. But we need to go to his mansion. See if Angel is still there.”

“We as in you and Illyria?” She stood up and began heading for the door.

“It’s safer, luv.” Spike insisted. “You should head back to the loft or perhaps give Sam a call. See if she doesn’t mind you crashing at her place.”

Sam was Lennox’s best friend. Well, one of them. Max was her other friend but he was out of town at the moment on a family trip with his folks.

“I’m an adult! You can’t tell me what to do! I am not a child!” Lennox shouted, before heat crept to her cheeks as the other two merely stared blankly at her with raised brows. “Which, um, sounds very childish but you get my point!”

“Lennox, please. I want, no, need you to stay out of this. If something happens to you-!” His blue eyes narrowed as he met her eyes pleadingly, trying to get her to understand. Not only was she his child, she was his only child. Not that her having siblings would have made the loss any easier, but it was only her. He couldn’t let anything happen to her if he could help it. Spike knew he couldn’t control everything, but he could try to keep her safe. If only she could see it.

“Fine.” She relented, shoulders drooping. “I’ll go.” 

“Luv-!”

“No, it’s fine. Really. I get it.” Lennox smiled brightly. “I’m gonna call Sam.”

With that, she left. 

O

The next ten minutes, Spike and Illyria discussed what they should go once they got there and their plan of attack. It wouldn’t do to go in unprepared. Spike was about to suggest using the help of fellow hunters and slayers since they worked with them now and then, when Angelus came in the front door.

Spike could immediately tell something was off about him. He seemed too calm, a smirk quirking his lips. Illyria turned to give him a sharp look, her eyes narrowing as he approached them both. It was tensely quiet for a moment until Angelus laughed.

“What’s all this? You guys look nervous.” He chuckled. “Don’t be, everything is back to normal. It’s me, Angel. I took care of Benjamin.”

“Angelus.” Spike murmured. 

The older vampire faltered before he gave him a grin fit for a shark tank. A purely evil, snide look replaced the false concern.

“Willy.”

Spike didn’t look annoyed or mad. Angelus frowned confusedly. Those blue eyes were tinged with such disappointment it even gave him pause and he normally cared little what others thought. Except for Darla, but she was long gone. To see Spike looked so defeated and exhausted made him feel weird. Had he still had his soul then, he would’ve felt guilty.

“Oh god, this has got to stop.” Spike said more to himself.

“So this is Angelus?” Illyria observantly eyed him.

“I’m back. And this time, I’m staying.” He licked his lips.

Spike could faintly scent human blood on him now that he took the time to notice. His stomach curled and he backed away toward the window. Not even a day, and he’d reverted back to his old ways. Not a huge surprise. It was getting old though.

“If that’s the case...” Spike grabbed a stake out of the chest that lay against the wall. “...I’ll stake you myself.” He didn’t sound amused at all, not like he he did when he had joked about it before. 

Angelus’ chest rumbled as he laughed deeply. “Oh, William, we both know that you’re not gonna do that because-!”

Illyria caught him off guard, interrupting him by punching him hard enough to send him flying. He crashed into the door, the chain rattling. Grabbing his bruised jaw, his eyes flickered up at her menacingly.

“You know, I’m getting real tired of people punching me in the face!” He growled, tossing her against the wall easily.

Illyria looked taken aback, not used to him using his full strength against her. Not since...

But she was a demon god and would not be taken down by the likes of him. Glaring, she took hold of his wrist, kneeing him in the groin before hurling him against the wall. Angelus groaned, cupping between his legs. Laughing loudly, he got on one knee as his other hand braced himself against the wall.

Spike watched him warily, ready to do the unthinkable. He didn’t want to stake him, not now, not after everything. But he wasn’t Angel anymore. The blonde swallowed as he realized the two were more closely connected than others thought. Perhaps he had never loved him. Perhaps he had settled for Spike because Darla and Cordelia had passed. Since Buffy hadn’t wanted to be with him long term. And maybe, there was resentment that Spike and Buffy had shared a relationship together longer than the two of them.

“You guys can try to stop me. You can kill me, even. But it won’t stop their plan, which quite frankly, is a damn good one.”

“Whose?”

“I always thought the Master was this senile old bat with unattainable goals, but you know what? It’s not a half bad plan. I mean, I paid no mind to it when I was younger. But now? Why not change things?”

“Angel, what do you speak of exactly?”

“Create a world where humans are in the minority. Lay waste to them.” Angelus explained simply.

“How is the Master-? Doesn’t he ever die?” Spike looked cross, annoyance filling his eyes.

“You’d think so. He’s at least a thousand. Almost. Give or take. Maybe older.” Angel shrugged. “He’s like Drac, just can’t seem to get rid of him.”

“Like a bloody shadow. Like a mosquito that just won’t quit suckin’ you dry.”

“Funny, coming from a vampire.” Angelus’ brows rose. “And you think Angel pretends to be something other than he is?”

“I know exactly what I am.” Spike said calmly. “You on the other hand, keep flipping back and forth between good and evil. Make up your mind already.”

Angelus let out a sharp laugh. “Funny.”

“Shall we get on with the fighting or are we just gonna talk some more?”

“I don’t want to fight, Spike. I want you on my side.” He said far too calmly.

“What the bloody hell makes you think-?”

“That soul of yours. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of that.” 

“Angelus-!” Spike turned to the door, throwing it open as he sensed a presence. A woman stood there chanting - she looked up in horror as he shoved her against the wall and knocked her unconscious.

Placing a hand against his chest, he let out a deep breath. Soul was still in tact. Not that it concerned him too much. Without it, he wouldn’t have been too different. Still, he’d much rather keep it. And he certainly would not have agreed to help Angelus and the Master with such a crazy plan. Neither of them knew him well enough.

“Spike!” Illyria shouted.

He turned to run back into their apartment. Angelus had climbed out the living room window and leapt to the ground. He cast one last look up at them before heading back to join Heinrich and Benjamin.

O

“You failed to bring this Spike back?” The Master asked. “He’s one of yours. I would think he would have joined you.”

“He has a soul.” Angelus reminded him. “I tried to have her remove it too. Oh, well. Even without the soul, I don’t think Willy would join us.” His brown eyes narrowed amusedly. “He was always an anomaly of a vampire. I had to toughen him up back then.”

“So I’ve heard. Darla already told me. She told me alot of things.”

“If only she were here...the destruction we could cause together. She’d be perfect for this.” Angelus said almost forlornly. He did miss her, in his own twisted way.

“No matter.” Heinrich said with a sharp sniff. “Our Darla is gone. We must look ahead.”

“You mean put aside our differences?”

“Obviously.” The Master stood. “And don’t even think of trying to betray me again, Angelus. I will know.”

“Hm. Fine.” Angelus met his gaze directly. A sinister smirk followed.

O

Spike stood silently in their apartment. Then he raised resolute eyes to Illyria. “We need to kill the Master. Now.”

She nodded, following him out the door.


	9. Reasons Why We Fight

Unlocking the door, they stepped into Angel Investigations. Lennox wasn’t upstairs in the loft, meaning that she was with Sam after all. Spike looked behind the counter, shuffling through paperwork until he found what he was looking for. Then he set about throwing any and all weapons they had into a large duffle bag. He shoved some holy water in there too for good measure.

“Will that suffice?”

“It’s gonna have to.” Spike said evenly.

“We need more people.”

“Already know that, pet. I’m gonna make a few calls.” Spike seemed to calm down, knowing he was moving too fast. They still had a little time before the devious plan was actually implemented. It’s not like world domination was gonna happen overnight. Or was it? “We’ll go tomorrow.”

“Why wait?”

“Like I said, gotta call people. Assemble our own army.” 

She only nodded.

O

Lennox paced back and forth in Sam’s room. Her friend still lived at home while attending freshman year. Their family business was below - a laundromat. She was set to take over the business once her parents got too old to run it anymore. Her younger brother was in his room next door.

“You need to sit down.” The brunette insisted, tossing some loose curls over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were focused on the screen. “You’re making me dizzy.”

“Sorry. It’s just-!” Lennox sighed deeply. “I can’t sit here and do nothing!”

How did she explain to her friends the events of the past couple days? Sam was a part-time slayer herself and was well aware of Lennox’s dhampir status. Sam mostly lead a normal life though. If Lennox told her about her true parentage or the fact that a bunch of vampires wanted to rise up finally and turn even more people, she’d freak.

So she calmed down and plopped onto the bed next to her. Sam was watching a movie on her plasma and turned to give her a funny look.

“What happened?”

“What didn’t happen?”

“O-kay!” Sam inched away from her. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I wish Max were here.” When Sam turned to give her a hurt look, she added hastily, “Not that I’m not enjoying your company.”

“I know. Teasin’.” Sam giggled. She elbowed her playfully. Lennox returned the gesture.

“It’s just that he’s so good with getting information. Tech stuff. I need an address.” Lennox sighed.

“Stalking someone?” She joked, stuffing more popcorn in her mouth. Lennox took a piece and chucked it at her face before grabbing another handful. Eating it quickly, she shook her head with a frown.

“Nah. I need to find-!” She couldn’t tell Sam the full story. Lennox didn’t want her best friend involved in this. She could sort of understand Spike then. His concern. “Nevermind. It’s nothing. So, what are we watchin’ next?”

Sam grabbed the remote. “Horror?”

“I’m more in the mood for something lighter.”

“Okay, no horror.” Sam agreed, before she smirked. “Horror-comedy?”

“Let’s binge watch a show instead.” Lennox suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam smiled. “I’m gonna get more popcorn.”

As soon as she left for the kitchen, Lennox texted Max hurriedly. Even though it was kinda late, he was still up and responded fast. When he didn’t reply to her inquiry and told her it wasn’t a good idea to track down someone as wealthy as Benjamin Wells, she almost threw the cell at the wall in frustration. Then she remembered that Spike and Illyria might know where he lived. After all, Angel knew as well. Maybe they hadn’t gone to his home yet, maybe she could go back to the apartment and follow them to the mansion. Nah, Spike would scent her. Her dad, or mum as it were now she supposed, would be livid if she tried following them. It was weird to think of Spike as her birth father, it was difficult to comprehend or imagine. She wished he would tell her the specifics. Or perhaps it was better that she didn’t know.

“Len? You alright?” Sam looked concerned as she sat down with a fresh bowl of popcorn. “We could just sleep. If you’re tired, that is.”

“No, I’m okay.” She brightened up. “Let the marathon begin.”

O

The following afternoon, Spike stood in broad daylight outside the apartment building as he met up with the slayers that had answered his call and agreed to join. Three slayers, three hunters. Spike figured that should be enough. As long as it wasn’t just him and Illyria. While they were both strong, Angelus and the Master were strong too.

Better to be safe than sorry, he thought.

“We heading there now?” One of the hunters asked gruffly.

Spike hauled a large duffle bag over his shoulder and smirked. “Yes. Best to catch them off guard. They’ll be expecting us at night.”

“What if they’re up now? Waiting?” A redheaded slayer asked.

“Either way, we fight. Nip this soddin’ plan in the bud before it has a chance to start.”

“Hasn’t it begun already? There’s more vamps than ever.” That same hunter pointed out. “It’ll spread through Europe fast, then probably Asia, then-!”

“And we ain’t gonna let that happen. Alright?” Spike interrupted. “These lofty-goal pillocks don’t understand that their plans throw off the balance. Too little humans, too little food. There won’t be enough to go around. Demons will turn on each other.” He said knowingly, eyes glazed over as though imagining it happening right then. “We’re gonna help keep the balance. That’s the heroic thing to do or whatever.”

When they remained quiet, nodding in agreement, he gave them a confident smirk. “Let’s go, people.”

Lennox hid far away enough that he hadn’t scented her nor did Illyria notice her presence. She’d left Sam’s place in the afternoon and had taken the tube. She had wanted to see if they were still home or if they’d left to retrieve her father. It seemed she had caught wind of them just in time. She had a feeling that she should stay behind anyway. Catch up on online classes. Go shopping. See a movie. But how could Spike really expect her to not worry or be involved?

Groaning, she slapped herself mentally for the foolish thing she was about to do. Lennox kept her distance as she followed the group to the Wells mansion.

O

Benjamin startled awake when the alarms went off. He stumbled to his feet and threw open his bedroom doors. Angelus walked down the hallway to meet him, the Master at his side. The three exchanged a look before they slowly smiled.

“I guess that would be William.” Heinrich said disdainfully.

“I’ll go.”

“Yourself?” Benjamin asked incredulously.

“Call the others. They’re here already, aren’t they?” Angelus asked coolly.

“Yes.” The businessman nodded. “I have more out there turning several people as we speak.” His face shifted as the demon came out, red eyes gleaming almost gleefully. “Soon, we’ll take over.”

“Lay those mortals to waste, put them in their place.” The Master agreed with a contented smile. “Finally.”

Angelus nodded at them before turning to head towards the front door. Bodyguards had been tossed about as well as the maid. Not dead, just unconscious. Spike seemed to have headed back outside in the sunlight however. He stood there with a large crossbow aimed straight at him. 

“You’re a little late. We’re already beginning. In a few short days, many will be turned. It will only spread from there.” Angelus crossed his arms.

“We know.” Spike said flatly. “A damn stupid plan. Have you lot even put any real thought into this?”

“Excuse me?” Angelus glared at him.

“Things are the way they are for a reason. You create too many vamps, unleash too many demons, you’re run out of little meals on two legs real fast!”

Angelus faltered. “Doesn’t matter. We’ll find other ways to survive.”

“You won’t. Your plan for destroying the world actually made more sense than the Master’s, I’ll give you that Angelus. Even though your plan was bloody crazy.”

Angelus’ jaw tightened. “There was a time where you would’ve been on my side, done nearly anything I asked. We used to be a team. The whirlwind.”

“Died a long time ago.”

“Yes, the soul. The pesky soul.” Angelus narrowed his eyes. “So, I guess this means that you’re gonna try to kill us now? Good luck.”

“What’s that?”

“You can’t stop the inevitable. Even if you kill us.”

“Is that right?” 

A stake lodged into Angelus’ shoulder and he growled as he ripped it out. One of the hunters swallowed.

“My trigger finger slipped.”

“Okay, now I’m mad. You’re dead.” His eyes turned gold as he shifted, growling deeply as he lunged for his attacker. He stopped short of the sun, then realized he could withstand it even without the soul. The spell still had an effect on him.

Grinning maliciously, he lunged for the hunter with inhumane speed, sinking into his neck and pulling him back into the mansion’s entryway. He struggled against him, eyes wide with fear. Spike cursed - he was fast too, but not like Angel. He hadn’t inherited that super speed as an ability.

“Let him go.”

Angelus laughed almost shrilly, blowing out an amused breath which made them all frown angrily. “Let him go, let him go! Oh my god, could you say anything more cliche?”

Spike gave him a stare he couldn’t place. “Sure I could. How about, you won’t win? This ends now? Or we could for something unexpected.”

“What are you rambling on ab-“ Angelus was not expecting the force Spike pushed him with. He’d gotten stronger. That much was clear. Angelus himself hadn’t fought Spike in many years. Last time he had seen the younger vampire, he’d been all incapacitated. And the time before that, wheel chair bound.

Spike had clearly grown in strength he realized belatedly as he shoved him against the wall and pulled something from his pocket. Angelus growled warningly, eyeing him in a way that would’ve made a lesser man wilt from utter fear. Spike was used to it - he forced his mouth open and poured the vial in. Angelus yelled, sputtering as he pushed Spike away as holy water slid down his throat.

Fuck, that burned.

He coughed several times, reverting to his human guise. Spike had hauled him up and thrown him clear to the other side of the room. Beating up on Angelus was strangely therapeutic. It felt even better than when he’d kicked Angel’s ass over the Shanshu prophecy.

“God, this is great!” Spike breathed, slowly walking over to him. “Angelus. Angelus?”

He laid still and it was hard to tell what he was up to. Spike could tell he wasn’t unconscious and stayed a smart distance away from him. His yellow eyes scanned the body as his game face came out. 

“Oi! Get up.”

A stake hurtled its way toward Spike and he barely dodged it. Too distracted by Angelus, who was now sitting up and smirking at him. “Pay attention to your surroundings.”

Spike growled and glared over at Benjamin. The other slayers filed in, their weapons aimed steadily. The hunters covered Ben, while the slayers closed in on Angelus. The blonde vampire glanced at them, before he raised his crossbrow once again at Angelus.

“You can’t kill me.” He echoed the same words he’d said to Buffy. Of course, she had killed him later on. But Spike wouldn’t. Not after what he and Angel had shared. He knew his weaknesses. He loved him. He wouldn’t do it.

Turned out, he was right. Spike stared at him but didn’t release the stake. “I should. By all means, I should.”

“Then do it.”

“Some people can’t be saved.” Spike told him abruptly, changing the subject. “But you can. You’re better than this. We’re better than this.”

Those words sounded oddly familiar. Angel had said that to him in Rome years ago. Angelus stared at him devoid of emotion.

“We?”

“Yes, we.” Spike swallowed thickly, reverting back to his human guise.

Benjamin scowled. The hunters were closing in on him and he couldn’t get another clear shot of Spike.

“Heinrich!”

Everyone stilled as the Master finally made his appearance. He looked bored as he stared venomously at the humans, then at Spike. “So it would appear you all think this plan can be stopped. Well, thing is, the ball has started to roll. Though by all means, please, see if you can stop it.”

Lennox watched through the large window with wide eyes. Her heart was racing. Her knees felt weak. She had to do something. All she had on her was a stake. All the weapons at their office had been taken. There, she saw it. The duffle bag Spike had dropped near the entrance. Rummaging through it, she gave a satisfied smile as she held up a crossbow.

She heard a noise and gasped as she whipped around to face the intruder. Well, other intruder. Connor held his hands up, smiling warily. “Hey, it’s just me.”

“You followed me.”

“You followed them.” He countered.

She smiled and he returned it. They both aimed their crossbows at the Master, thankful nobody had noticed them yet. They would soon enough. Just as the Master was about to advance on Spike and the others, two stakes went hurtling through the air and pierced his chest.

Spike’s eyes widened as he and the others gaped at the entrance where the two siblings stood. Connor and Lennox smirked widely. Spike was too relieved to be angry at her for being here. His look of pride wavered when he saw Angelus turn to Lennox. His brown eyes looked incredulous. The thing he’d tried to kill almost twenty years ago, she was alive and grown. And...his?

Angelus wasn’t sure how to process that as a soulless being. That was definitely his daughter as much as she was Angel’s. His demon felt vague pride at her strength, at Connor’s. His distraction nearly proved fatal as Spike went to stake him. The hunters launched more stakes at Heinrich. 

The slayers had ran after Benjamin- he’d fled as soon as he saw the Master get staked. No way was he was sticking around to meet the same fate. He didn’t care if that made him a coward, he only cared for his survival at the moment.

Heinrich dislodged the stakes with distaste. “Awful aim. Good intent, however.” His red eyes glanced over at them, before he easily hurled the humans away from him. They went crashing into the wall, their weapons scattering about.

“The sun.” Spike realized quietly to himself when he noticed how carefully the Master was avoiding it. It still affected him.

He met Lennox’s gaze and jerked his head. She seemed to get it. Connor noticed too and he charged with inhumane speed, hurtling him as far as he could. Lennox used her dhampir strength to fling him further as his red eyes widened.

Angelus wasn’t sure what came over him. He had a sudden memory of bashing his skull in. And damn it, they were losing anyway. He grabbed a stake and advanced on the burning demon. Heinrich let out a guttural growl.

“I knew you’d betray me, but to bring your spawn into it? Oh Angelus, you never change.” Heinrich spat.

“This time, stay dead.” He shoved it into his skull, watching as the burning figure burst into dust and bone.

They all stared at the skeleton for a long while. Connor and Lennox warily looked over at Angelus. Spike came forward to pull their daughter back inside. Connor watched him nervously.

“Dad?”

“It’s still Angelus.” Spike told him.

“Then why did he help?”

“I don’t know. A lapse in his typical behavior. Don’t get near him.” Spike warned.

Angelus turned around with a very annoyed look. “Don’t talk about me as if I’m not right here. That really makes me wanna-!”

“Kill us?” Connor finished, giving him a funny look.

He grit his teeth. “I killed him for my own personal reasons. And now, you all should go before this gets any worse.”

Spike knew he meant it. “Heinrich was my main concern anyway. I’ll get your soul back and I’ll deal with Ben at another time.”

“Get it back? No, everything is different Spike.” Angelus grinned.

“Meanin’?”

“I took my soul, contained as it was, and released it to the ethers. It’s gone and Willow won’t be able to help you this time.”

Spike sniffed as he folded his arms. “Why’s that?” He tried to keep his tone casual.

“Let’s just say, you call her, if she comes here I will track her down this time. I’ll kill her.”

Spike could tell he meant it. “Not if she’s somewhere safe.”

“Aren’t they too old now for all of this? Just let it go, Spike. It’s over. We’re over.”

The blonde vampire only stared at him, before sucking in an unneeded breath. “Come on, Lennox. Let’s call an ambulance, for the others.”

Angelus had disappeared.

Spike turned to the knocked out hunters that laid sprawled on the floor. The slayers came back out to inform him Benjamin had left the mansion. He nodded, waiting for help to arrive.


	10. Get It Done

Connor wasn’t gonna let it go. He followed Angelus easily, his speed quick enough to match his father’s. Grabbing his shoulder, he attempted to punch him, but Angelus blocked it. Grabbing his fist, he swung him over his shoulder and knocked the breath from his lungs as his back hit the pavement.

“Dad-!”

“I’m not your father.”

“But you are, no matter what form you’re in.” Connor spat.

“Only biologically. Why don’t you run back to your humans?” He sneered.

Connor grunted, leaping to his feet. “I don’t feel like going home yet.”

“So what, we’re gonna fight again? Fine by me...son.” His head tilted predatorily. 

“Look, don’t do this. You need to come back-!”

Angelus moaned frustratedly. “To get my soul? How many times do I have to have this same conversation with people?” 

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll get it back as usual. Just a matter of time.” Connor said evenly.

“Well...in the meantime...” he tossed him several feet away. “I’m gonna have alot of fun.”

Connor watched him take off with blinding speed, frowning as he pulled himself back up. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

O

Spike phoned Buffy once he was home. She was older now, established in her career, and still resided in San Francisco. They chatted for awhile about pleasant things as he didn’t want to alarm her right away.

Finally, he worked up to it. “You have Willow’s number?”

A pause. “You need it? Oh god. Not again. It’s almost comical at this point.”  
“My sentiments as well.” He sighed. “So, you think she can travel here or can she do it long distance this time?”

“Over seas? She’s never tried.”

“Does it make a difference?”

“We’ve never bothered to try that before.” Buffy said pensively. “Worst case scenario, nothing happens. But I thought...I thought his soul was all anchored these days.”

“It was. It is.” Spike sounded tired, making her frown worriedly. “Some bint literally removed it.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Extracted it. Now it’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“Gone.”

“I’ll tell Willow. Maybe she can do this long distance. I don’t see why not.” Buffy was silent for a moment or so. “Unless, you’d like for us to visit again?”

“Instead of flyin’ back to California?” He mused. Over the years, they seemed to always visit her rather than the other way around. Except for the time Angel had lost his soul again and he’d been all...well, with child.

“I’ll make sure she knows.” Buffy replied. “And hey, maybe we’ll see you guys this Christmas.”

“Yeah.” He smiled fondly even though she couldn’t see it. “Thanks, luv.”

“No problem. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

With that, he hung up. He stared at his cell for the longest, deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lennox was there. Her eyes swam with questions. Concern shone in her gaze. 

“It’ll be fine, Lennox.”

“No, it won’t.” She said solemnly.

“Maybe, maybe not. Gotta keep our chins up.” He placed a hand on her shoulder before patting her back reassuringly.

O

A day passed after that. Spike didn’t have the energy for once to go patrol or even to look for Angelus. He was waiting to see if Willow’s spell would work again, if it could. Otherwise he would have to find another witch capable of restoring his soul.

Yet, he couldn’t sit around much longer. Angelus would start killing again no doubt and he couldn’t rest knowing he was allowing it to happen. He had to stop him.

Lennox hated to see him like this - Spike was normally full of energy and not one to give up. Well, usually. 

Spike could see his daughter was worried. Even he had his limits like anyone else. After the ordeal with Angelus, Heinrich, and Benjamin he felt drained. He bet she didn’t even know that he’d definitely had bouts of self-pity before. Hell, he’d tried to off himself in Xander’s basement once. And then asked Buffy to kill him a couple years later when the trigger made him-

He stopped there, not fond of remembering that time. Instead, he walked over to her and pulled out some cash. “Need more money, Lennox?”

“Sure...” she shifted on her feet. “But I’m gonna get a job soon.”

“Oh, yeah? Good on you, Len. Where at?”

“Angel Investigations.” She said with a hopeful smile. “I don’t expect to be hired upon nepotism, but I think with my skills-!”

“Lennox, we’ve talked about this before. No.”

She frowned. “So, I’m expected to live a normal life, but you guys are allowed to do cool stuff?”

“That’s right.”

“Talk about unfair.”

“You should work in a coffee shop. I can picture you as a barista.” He told her. “Or a clothing store. Or you could-!”

“Okay, I get it!” She rolled her eyes. “Then I can get a job in law enforcement once I graduate.”

“What’s your major again? Psychology?”

“Criminal justice.”

“Followin’ in Buffy and Faith’s footsteps, eh?”

“I guess.” She smiled a little. “Also, I think it’s a cool field. And if you won’t let me join the team full time, that’s the next best job. I wanna help people, like you guys.”

“There’s other ways to help. You ever consider nursing or med school?”

“I don’t know if I’m smart enough for that.”

“Oh come on, you’re plenty smart.” Spike said. “Whatever you choose, you’ll be okay.”

“You’re just sayin’ that cause it sounds comforting.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s better than the opposite.”

She changed the subject. “Are you going after him?”

“I have to.” He responded. “You and Illyria have the chains ready.”

“Got it.”

O

Angelus turned when he saw both Spike and Connor facing him. He slowly glanced between them. The three stood perfectly still. The older vampire waited for one of them to make a move. When they didn’t, he grinned and lunged at them. Connor was very quick too, stabbing him deeply with a knife.

“That won’t kill me idiot.” 

“We’re not trying to kill you.” Connor plunged something else into his neck swiftly, causing his world to go dark almost immediately.

“Come on.” Spike grunted as they hoisted him up. 

They loaded him into the backseat and slid into the car, wheels screeching as Spike drove off quickly.

O

When Angelus woke, he instantly shifted into game face and thrashed against his confines. Spike and Illyria watched from the doorway for a moment before she turned to him. “Will the witch be able to do something about him this time?”

“I bloody well hope so.” Spike scoffed. “Otherwise, we’re gonna need to find somebody else.”

They watched him growl and thrash about, his demonic face more frightening somehow in broad daylight. His yellow eyes fixated on them as his jaw snapped viciously.

“Good god, it’s like a live version of the Exorcist or somethin’. Only thing left is for his head to start spinnin’.” Spike commented idly, arms folded across his chest.

“I’ve never seen that film.”

“You should. It’s a classic.”

“Spike, will those chains actually hold him?”

“They’d better.”

Angelus finally spoke. “Or what? Just stake me if you’re gonna do it. Don’t be a coward, Willy.”

Spike bristled at that nickname he loathed so much. “I know what you’re doin’ and it ain’t even like you. So knock it off. Your soul will be returned soon enough.”

“What’s the point?” Angelus rasped. He didn’t sound depressed, only irritated. “I’m evil. Point, blank, period. I enjoy it. Alot. Stop forcing it on me. I did my time.”

Spike paused at that. “Is that how you viewed it, even as Angel?”

“You know I did. It’s a punishment.” Angelus murmured. “The Gypsies cursed me and now, again, I’m finally free of it. If you love Angel, you’ll let him go.”

Spike’s stomach tightened. “No.”

“Figures.” Angelus leered at him. “You were always a romantic. Too kind for your own good.”

Spike swallowed heavily.

“Don’t you want better? I know I do.” He grinned crookedly. “Being evil, it’s kinda what I’m good at. It’s finally time for us to accept that. You can force the soul back on me, but at my core this is who I am. Take a good look, Spike.”

The younger vampire didn’t know how to reply to that. The words were truthful. Hard to refute.

“I know full well how evil you are, Angelus. You taught me well.” Spike said softly, gazing at him with some unreadable emotion. “You were hard on me...but we had a hell of alot fun too.”

“That we did. I had your back, you had mine.” He smirked.

Spike felt for the stake he kept hidden in his waistband, curling his fingers around it. “Yeah. The old days, right?” He tried to smile, but it was empty.

Angelus noticed his movement. “You gonna do it, then?”

“I should. You’re a miserable bastard when you’re Angel and a misery to be around when you’re Angelus.” Spike said quietly. “But still...”

“Still?”

Spike thought then about how hard Angel tried, even when he screwed it up or went the evil path. He remembered how much Angel loved him. He supposed Angelus cared for him too, in a twisted way. Finally, he remembered how far they’d had to come to even be together.

Without another word and not answering Angelus’ question, he glanced at Illyria. “Watch him for me, would you?”

“Certainly.”

Spike went into the living room, feeling sick to his stomach. Vampires didn’t get sick, but he felt tired and over it. Sitting down on the couch, he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a heavy sigh. 

All they could do now was see if Willow could cast that spell once more. Spike knew staking him would be simpler. It would make things easier. But Buffy hadn’t given up on him. So he wouldn’t give up on Angel.


	11. Resolution

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until his phone woke him. It buzzed on his hip and he took it out to look at the screen. Answering it hurriedly, he leaned forward slightly.

“Willow?”

“I did it. Same spell. At least, I think I did it.” She explained.

“...thank you, Red. I swear, this is the last I’ll ask this of you.”

“Mhm.” She replied. “At this rate, I’m not getting any younger. Can’t rely on me forever, not to sound rude or anything. But, you know, not immortal here.”

“I know. Thank you, Willow.” Spike ended the call and glanced at their bedroom door.

He knew that next time he would actually have to kill him. He couldn’t do this again and he doubted Angelus wanted a soul forced on him again.

“Spike, something is happening.” Illyria said loudly, only a faint hint of worry in her tone.

“His soul.” He explained simply.

Angelus fought it as usual, but it was a losing battle. His eyes glowed brightly as his soul worked its way back inside. He groaned, yanking at the chains that were clasped to the bedpost. He managed to rip one off in his struggle, leaning forward as it coursed through him.

Looking up, he blinked as he noticed the two figures. “Oh god...not again.”

“Again.” Spike said flatly.

“I’m-!”

“Don’t apologize. Was that bint and Benny’s fault.”

“I know, but-!”

“Angel, please don’t say anything. Yeah?” 

Angel nodded with a downcast stare. “I need to ask you something first.”

Spike sucked in an annoyed breath. “What?”

“Why didn’t you just stake me? It would’ve saved you alot of trouble.”

Spike turned around, hands on his hips. He dropped his arms to his side, walking over to unchain his other wrist. Smoothing his brown hair back, he gazed at him quite intently. “You know why, you stupid bastard.”

Angel longed to reach out and hold him, kiss him. But he knew Spike would pull away. After what had occurred, it would be wise to tread lightly for a minute. The younger man lifted up his chin and studied him.

“You need a shower.” He decided. “And I’ll get you something to eat.”

Angel let out an unneeded breath. “Thank you. And I’m gonna need Willow’s number. Gotta thank her as well.”

Spike looked at him long and hard. “But you’re not really grateful, are you? I know you’d rather be without one. Be Angelus.”

“I won’t lie, it’s true.” Angel liked being honest for once. Spike was able to get the truth out of him without even trying much. And he didn’t mind telling him. With Buffy and Cordelia, he’d still felt the need to hide his nature. Hide the demon as much as possible. Be what they needed from him. Spike understood the demon and accepted his flaws. Well, mostly. Darla had understood too. He still missed her sometimes. “I do like being Angelus. If I had a choice...but I’m glad I’m back. With you, with Lennox. Connor. I have reasons now to like Angel too.”

Spike raised his brows, his mouth falling open a bit. 

“I know, horribly corny. Go on, mock me. Please.”

Spike snorted. “You’re forgettin’ who you’re talkin’ to. Poncy William, remember?” He kissed him gently. “I’m glad you still tolerate us.”

Angel laughed. “You guys are family.” He frowned slightly. “Like Cordy and the others were too...in LA. Alot of bad things happened but I learned alot too.”

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say to that.”

The older man grinned. God, he really did love him. “You don’t have to say crap. I’m just reminiscing.”

“Got that.” Spike looked almost uncomfortable. Even now, it was kind of surreal that they could get along so well. “I’m glad you’re learning. And dealing with the soul even though you loathe it. You’re...you try. That’s why I didn’t stake you. Came close though.”

Angel wasn’t sure what to say - his eyes searched blue ones. 

“But you will next time?”

“Oh, god yes. Definitely.” Spike’s amusement faded. “If there’s a next time. Hopefully not.”

Angel looked at him, at this strange vampire he loved. One who had gotten his soul back of his own volition. Who had shown humanity even while soulless. If Spike could handle his soul, maybe Angel could finally accept it too. Brooding wasn’t working anymore. And he’d been happy with his family the past eighteen years. As long as he didn’t too joyous, there was nothing to worry about. He could keep going. 

Spike’s hand grabbed his and their fingers interlocked. “Go shower. You stink.”

Moment ruined. In the best way.

Angel grinned widely. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Really scrub.”

“Okay, dad.”

“It’s not my fault you smell like that. I know we’re undead and have that excuse but, come on mate.”

“Okay, got it. Showering now.”

O

Angel wanted to take Spike somewhere nice. He knew it didn’t make up for recent events, but he wanted to treat him to something special. Like a ‘hey thanks for not staking me while I was evil even though you really should have’. He knew for a fact there was no card for that. Definitely not. And Spike didn’t like receiving flowers as he already knew. But he did like booze, cigs, football, and movies. And poetry.

He decided to take him to dinner tonight. Then surprise him with a football game tomorrow. He knew it wouldn’t change anything, but it was better than pretending that it never happened. Although, maybe it was better to pretend nothing happened. It was always awkward whenever he changed back to Angel after a stint as Angelus. Except for the time Buffy had run him through with a sword - no time for awkwardness then. It had been awkward after the hell dimension spit him back out. Buffy had accepted him again, but it had altered their relationship.

And it had been even more weird that time he’d came back in LA. Faith had hunted him down and Connor had fought him. He’d said some awful things to his friends. And he had came back, all of them forced to put it behind them. They’d had no choice. Still awkward though. At least for a little while.

He could see Spike glancing at him discreetly. Angel pulled on his jacket and smiled reassuringly at him. “You ready to head out?”

“Mhm.” Spike smiled tightly as they left their apartment.

It was quiet on the way there and also when they sat down. Angel wished Spike would say something already - he normally always had something to say. Instead, he was unsettlingly quiet. They both stared at each other, then the stage where people were performing either karaoke or doing a poetry slam.

It reminded Angel of Lorne’s place. Man, he hadn’t seen or heard from him in years. Angel smirked as he recalled his interesting rendition of ‘Mandy’. A bit pitchy, but hey, he’d tried. And he had needed his future read so not much choice there.

“What’s on your mind?” Ah, he was speaking to him finally. Never thought he’d be so glad to hear that Cockney accent.

“Nothing.” Angel took a long swig of beer. “Remembering things. Why?”

“You been reminiscing alot lately.” Spike noticed. 

“When you reach my age...” he began jokingly before he grew serious. “I dunno. In all honesty, I never thought-!”

Cut himself off. Don’t say it.

Spike did. “You didn’t think we’d last this long, did you?”

“No. Is that horrible?”

“Nah. Given our past, realistic.” Spike downed his drink, eyeing the woman on stage. She was reciting a poem that caught his attention. It was beautiful. He turned his full attention to her. 

“And as the light fades, so do my memories. My heart is full of spades, and I realize I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” She finished, shyly looking up.

Everyone applauded as she left the stage, some snapping. She smiled and bowed a little as she exited and sat back in her seat.  
“You going up there?”

“No, put my demons to rest long ago.” Spike told him. When Angel raised a brow, he grinned. “Oh, I never told you, huh? Night before the LA apocalypse, I recited my poetry to a crowd much like one in a pub much like this. Of course, they call it a bar in the states.”

“And?”

“They liked it.” Spike nodded to himself. “Felt good.”

“Good.”

“You going up there, hm?”

“I’m not a poet nor am I a singer.”

“So? Go on.”

“Pass.”

Spike smirked before turning his attention to a man who was belting out an old rock classic. Angel watched too, enjoying the company and the drinks. 

O

Growling, Benjamin took a chair and threw it against the wall of his office. His secretary watched silently, wisely saying nothing even as he turned to her.

“Molly?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You’re telling me that our numbers have staggered?” 

“Sir, what do you expect? You’ve become reclusive lately. You didn’t attend that meeting yesterday either. That was a big client.” She adjusted her glasses and looked down when he shot her a look. “It’s hurting our reputation. Not to mention that fiasco at your home the other-!”

“Enough!” He yelled. “I don’t care. You know why?”

“Why, sir?”

“I have residual income. From my book. I don’t need this company.”

“You’re not hearing yourself. Your father didn’t create this company for you to run it into the ground.”

“Then my brother can have it.” Benjamin growled, taking a threatening step toward her. He eyed her neck. She was so human and smelled so good. He hadn’t killed her yet because, well, he really did like her. Her heart rate was elevated right then, the blood smelling more enticing than usual.

“Your brother? He doesn’t want anything to do with-! Sir? Mr. Wells, why are you looking at me like that?” She asked anxiously.

He seemed to snap out of it. He still hadn’t told her or any of his employees about his new condition. It was hard to hide and as the days passed, it only became more difficult. He understood now why most vampires lived off the radar, away from people. He thought he could be normal, still run his business. Instead of focusing on his work, all he wanted to do was drain everyone in the building.

“Molly, get away from me.”

She heeded him but not without casting him a strange look as she left. Smart, that’s why he liked her. Most people would’ve been dumb enough to keep asking questions like ‘are you okay?’ or ‘What’s wrong?’. That sort of hesitation and concern is what got people attacked.

He felt his fangs elongate and he was sure his eyes were flashing red. He tried to calm down but he couldn’t. And he didn’t want to. Now that his sire was dead and Angelus was missing, he was on his own. No one around to teach him how to be a vampire except for himself.

O

Spike pressed kisses into Angel’s neck that same night. The older man stilled his movements, gripping Spike’s wrist gently. “Are you sure?”

“Too soon for you?” Spike tried to keep the atmosphere light.

“Don’t joke about this. Not this.” Angel muttered.

“You great big oaf.” Spike spat. “Of course it’s awkward now, is that what you want me to say?”

“Kinda.”

“Yes, it’s awkward. You were soulless and it sucked. But you’re back.” Spike gripped his chin and softened his gaze. “Shall we put it behind us?”

“Already?” Angel grumbled. 

How could Spike forgive him so easily? He didn’t deserve it. Oh damn, he was brooding again. He needed to stop it. Turning brown eyes to his partner, he leaned down to kiss him firmly on the lips.

“If it’s too soon, I get it. You’re right. It is.” Spike figured, pressing a light kiss to his lips anyway. 

Angel wanted to say something more but decided against it. He wasn’t much of a talker anyhow and this rate, he’d mention the game and spoil the surprise.

O

Spike sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, then he glanced an irritated look at Angel again. He hadn’t said where they were going. He wasn’t too fond of surprises. They ended up at Wembley.

“You...we’re watching football.” He realized, a sincere smile lighting his face. It was a rare sight to see and Angel only wished he could see it more often. Oh, well.  
“Yes. Here.” He handed him his ticket.

“No hockey?” He joked.

“Not today.”

They got settled in and waited for the game to start. Spike got spicy nachos as he seemed to love hot food. Or anything tangy. Angel was content with his beer. He had a sudden thought as the game started.

“Say, where do you-?”

“I’d love to answer your questions after the game.” He placed emphasis on the after part.

“Right.”

O

After the game, they headed out of the crowded stadium. Spike stopped suddenly once they reached their car. Angel stopped too, hand on the door handle.

“Yes?”

“Today was...thanks. We haven’t done that in awhile.”

“Well, you know, no problem. Don’t mention it.” Angel slid into the driver’s seat.

Spike got in too, giving him a rare fond look. Angel took it in, not knowing when he’d see it next. He looked at the packed parking lot and sighed with annoyance as he noticed backing out was gonna be difficult. Wedging his car out, he honked as someone almost hit his bumper.

The younger vampire smirked. So did he.

O

It seemed the next couple weeks were fairly normal. They hunted, patrolled, and helped client’s with any weird cases. It seemed like the plan to change the balance had either been thwarted by Heinrich’s demise or had simply been put on the backburner. Angel assumed it was the latter. No doubt Benjamin would try to see his plan through. Keep recruiting other monsters to join him. 

Angel hadn’t noticed an uptick in vampires or crime lately. He wondered what Benjamin was up to these days. He might have to pay him another visit now that the Master was gone again. And this time, stayed gone. Third time is the charm, or at least that was what people said. He hoped it was true because he couldn’t deal with him again. Now he knew how Spike felt about him losing his soul. There was only so much nonsense a person could deal with. And there had been enough of that. Hopefully, things would go back to how they used to be the past twenty years or so. Where the biggest threat was no longer demons, but climate change or whatever they talked about on the news.

“Hey.” Spike smiled genuinely. He’d been more mindful lately to not act so gruff around him. Apparently, the sod liked affection as much as him, maybe more secretly. So he was trying. Not too much though. Too much sentimentality and he’d surely throw up. Or dry heave. 

“Hey, Spike.” Angel stood up, rubbing the other man’s shoulder before he walked behind the counter to grab a book.

“We have any cases tonight?”

“None.”

“Great.” He said somewhat sardonically. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his duster, he shifted on his feet. “Alright then, guess I’ll just patrol. You joinin’ in?”

“No. You guys go ahead.” He glanced at Illyria who stood by the door. “I’m doing some research.”

“Need help?” 

“I got it, thanks.” Angel told him.

As they left, Lennox popped her head out. “You’re leaving after midnight, right?”

“Lennox. If you want your own place, just say so. I’ll help.” He told her for the hundredth time.

She came down the stairs, glancing at his book. “Whatcha readin’?”

“Don’t do that. Answer me, Lennox.”

“I love the loft.” Mainly because it was rent-free. “Dad, I want to help.”

Angel stilled as he regarded her. He didn’t think that she had forgiven him yet. His daughter had been so furious at him, so vengeful. It had reminded him of Connor. For that reason, he’d been avoiding her somewhat until today. It was weird being near her, knowing she knew the truth. Being soulless in front of her. And yet, she stood here with him.

“Help research? I’ve got it. And yes, we’re leaving at midnight. We usually do, unless there’s an all-nighter case. Which, there are alot of those.” Angel replied.

“No, I mean, help. Work. Here.” She reiterated. “Spike doesn’t want me to. He says it’s dangerous and I should lead a normal life-!”

“You should.” Angel agreed. “We’ve both lived a long time. Seen alot. So much death and destruction. We don’t want you involved in that.”

“What if I want to be involved?” Lennox asked exasperatedly, trying not to whine. “It’s not like I haven’t helped out with some slaying before.”

“Then you’re as reckless as hunters.” He thought about Gunn and smiled. “They don’t have slayer powers, just normal people trying to make a difference. No matter how dangerous.”

“Exactly. It’s cool. Heroic almost.”

He gave her a stern look. “That doesn’t mean we want you in this world. We do it because we’re used to it.” He grabbed her arm, forcing her to meet his gaze. “But Lennox, you should have a normal life. It’s not so bad.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“And Lennox?”

She turned to him.

“I’m so sorry about, well, everything. I don’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t think Connor ever fully has and I can’t blame him. I wouldn’t blame you either.” He looked away suddenly. “I can’t take back the years that we lied to you. But we love you.”

“...I know.” She grinned softly. “I know.”

Angel looked as she went back upstairs and disappeared behind the divider. Frowning, he stood there for a moment before going back to his research.


	12. Looking Forward

Spike stood behind Angel, placing both hands onto his shoulders. The brunette smirked and turned around to face him. They kissed briefly before Spike moved toward the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and pulled out some containers of blood. He proceeded to heat them while Angel wiped out some mugs for them.

They sat down to eat. It was pleasantly silent. The awkwardness from his short time as Angelus had seemed to slowly fade. Things felt normal between them. Angel was glad that Spike had so much patience. Most people wouldn’t have forgiven him so fast. In fact, after this last stint, they might’ve left him. 

“You alright?” Spike rumbled quietly.

“Just thinking.”

“Hm.” Spike moved to clean the dishes.

“I’ll do it.” Angel offered. 

“For once?”

“Hey, I help out sometimes.” He protested, still unable to believe that they were doing the domestic thing. It was kinda nice in a mundane, predictable way.

“Teasin’. Relax.” The blonde mumbled, before suddenly blurting a thought that had been nagging at him for quite some time. “Anyway, I know you’re sorry about how this all turned out.”

Angel shut the water off. He frowned. “What?”

“I mean, bein’ stuck with me all these years.” Spike kept his tone very nonchalant, though his smile was half-hearted. A self-deprecating look settled on his features. “I’m sure you’re probably wishin’ that you could’ve ended up with Cordelia or-!”

“What are you even talking about?” Angel set the mugs aside. At one point, way in the past, he would have loved to tell Cordy how he felt. Be with her. Or maybe even Buffy. But he knew ultimately it wouldn’t end well. They’d age rapidly, he’d still be young. It hadn’t been meant to be he supposed. Not to sound all forbidden love, but in a way, that’s what it had been.

He had always loved Spike. Secretly. But he had never pursued it until recently because he hadn’t thought there was any point and certainly hadn’t thought those feelings would be reciprocated. Of course, things had changed. And here they were.

How could he make Spike see that? He knew for all the posturing, he was quite sensitive under the casual veneer. He put on a good front but he knew Spike felt more deeply than he let on.

“Angel, I know you settled.” Spike gave him an amused look. He didn’t seem mad about it, merely casual as though stating a fact.

The brunette scoffed loudly. If anyone had settled, Spike had. He was beautiful, funny, witty, and put up with his crap for years.

“I settled?” He asked, pouring them both a drink. “Are you serious?”

“Well...yeah.” Spike shrugged.

“In that case, we both settled.” Angel said as he handed him a glass.

Spike smirked as he accepted the liquor. “Right, then.”

O

A few hours later, Angel watched as Spike went to take a shower. He hadn’t joined him in there in, god - forever. It had been years since they’d showered together. Spike had insisted on it, telling him he hated shower sex because he was too big and tall. The both of them didn’t quite fit. It was kinda true to an extent. 

But he decided he was gonna change things up a little. Angel opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Spike sensed the movement, opening blue eyes and quickly wiped water and soap out of them. He hissed at the burning sensation.

“What the bloody hell are you doin’?” He sounded unamused. 

Angel slid the shower door open anyway and slid in behind him. Tensing, Spike relaxed when he felt arms wrap around his slender waist. He grinned widely but didn’t turn around. He could feel his larger frame press into him and something firm dug into his thigh. Spike’s grin only widened. 

“If you really think I’m gonna-!”

His words were cut off as he felt Angel kiss his neck. Closing his eyes, he rolled his head back before he came to his senses. He pushed him off a little and turned to give him a tight-lipped smile.

Angel smirked. Grabbing some soap, he washed himself and gave him some space. For now. Spike finishing rinsing before he poured some two in one shampoo-conditioner onto his curls. Angel massaged his scalp for him, but this time Spike didn’t protest. It felt damn good to have someone else’s fingers run through his hair. Oddly relaxing. 

Exiting the shower, they kissed again. Angel eyed the bed and then Spike who was about to gel his hair down. Angel decided dressing and getting ready could wait. He grabbed the younger man’s wrist. Spike smirked up at him. Turning him around, he kissed him more deeply this time as they made their way to their bed.

They were both naked already, no annoyances in their way. 

Spike almost gasped as Angel nipped at his throat, his other hand running down smooth skin. “Bloody hell, Angel. What brought this on?” Spike licked his ear and purred, “Hm?”

“Just want…” He paused to grab some lube. “Look, no more talking.”

“Come on...need you.” Spike ran his hands appreciatively over Angel’s large pecs.

And Spike saw his grandsire looking at him like he was brand-new, and he didn't know he was returning the same look as they began a slow exploration of each other. Angel gently prepared him, using lubed fingers to relax him. Spike grabbed broad shoulders and moaned when he grazed his prostate.

Spike moaned when he he felt Angel slip inside. His eyes closed tightly as he thrust into him, his fingers clutching at whatever he could reach. 

“Angel-!”

The older man kissed him hard, his pace picking up as he felt Spike’s muscles tighten. 

“Ah-!” Spike’s back arched, mouth falling open as he turned his side to the side.

“Look at me.” Angel demanded roughly. “I wanna see you cum.”

That did it. A few long moments later, Spike stilled as he grabbed his own cock, working himself to release. He moaned as he came, Angel pausing as he felt walls contract around his length. He came not long after, his vision dimming as his eyes shut, the world stilling for a few, blissful moments.

He was barely aware of rolling away from Spike, his body loose and relaxed. Spike looked equally relaxed, a smile of contentment on his face. 

O

Connor knocked on the door of Angel Investigations. Lennox opened it after peeking through the blinds. She beamed as she stepped aside to let him enter. He had a suitcase with him indicating that he was leaving - he had been staying in a hotel the entire time. Mainly because Angel offered to help him out so that he could save money. He would have stayed with the pair, but after that confession of lying, he had been content to remain where he was.

“You’re leavin’?”

“Yep.” He glanced at the otherwise empty office. “My flight doesn’t leave till later tonight. I just swung by to see if Angel was here. And to say bye to you guys.”

“He and Spike will be be here soon.” Lennox told him. “And Illyria.”

“Cool.” He set his luggage aside. “I’ll wait.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” She murmured.

He gave her a short hug. “Same to you. I’m obviously gonna call you.”

“I know, but it’s not the same, is it?”

“No, but I have to leave. My life is in America.”

She smiled slyly. “You could always move here and find a job.”

He simply looked at her. “Of course I could, but I can’t see staying here. I’ll visit again, I promise.”

“You’d better.” She mumbled. 

O

Angel came in ten minutes later followed by Spike and Illyria. He stilled when he noticed Connor standing there. The young man cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. He came forward to stand before him.

“You lot need some privacy?” Spike asked.

“No, it’s okay. You guys can stay.” Connor assured him. “I just wanted to...I’m glad you’re back. Again.”

Angel grimaced and nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

It was awkwardly silent for a moment until Connor continued. “My flight leaves in a couple hours. Just wanted to say goodbye.”

“See you.” Angel gave him a small smile. “You should probably go now. Crowds and all.”

“Right. Don’t wanna miss it.” Connor agreed. “Okay, well, I’m going now. See you guys.”

Everyone murmured their goodbyes as he rolled his suitcase outside. Angel turned to the others and folded his arms. 

“I’m gonna check to see we have any messages.” The brunette explained as he went behind the counter.

Spike looked more amped up suddenly. “Hope we get a good case tonight. I could really use a nice spot of violence.”

“Agreed.” Illyria smirked.

Angel held up a hand as he listened to their messages. He stared writing something down and moved away from the desk. He reached for his cell, hurriedly checking for messages there too. The others waited with folded arms. Finally, Angel walked up to them.

“A woman called earlier. Said something blue chased her down.” Angel explained. “It tried to attack her but obviously she got away. I don’t doubt some hunters are taking care of it.”

Illyria picked up a sword and examined it. “I wish to track it down in any case.”

“Me too.” Spike piped in.

“Okay guys, but I’m sure the threat is gone by now.” Angel told them.

Spike rolled his eyes. “Let’s check first.”

O

They found the spot where she said that she had last seen it. Angel took in a few deep inhales. He could faintly scent a demon. It was underground. Lifting up a manhole, he slid into the darkness of the sewers below. Spike and Illyria followed.

“What sort of demon is it?” Spike couldn’t place the scent.

“Howler demon.”

“Got it.”

They followed its scent until they found it crouched against a wall. It hissed at them and Angel motioned for them to cover their ears. Pressing their hands against their ears, they winced as it let out an inhumane screech.

“Sure it’s not a banshee?” Spike grumbled.

“Definitely not.” Angel ended up smiling a bit, however. Lowering his hands, he moved to fling it toward the opposite wall.

The demon was slippery and secreting a foul fluid, making it difficult. Spike got a good roundhouse kick in when it tried to lunge at them again. It let out a loud scream making them all cringe.

It knocked Angel and Spike back and made a break for it. Illyria threw her sword deftly. It plunged right through its head, rendering it motionless. Angel scrambled to his feet along with Spike. Walking up to it, Angel stabbed it in the heart for good measure.

“Is it over?” Illyria glanced over at Angel.

“I think so.” He murmured. The demon was still. “Still, I think maybe we should-!”

Spike was ahead of him, grabbing an axe out of their weapons bag and swinging it down. The head came off easily. He smirked as he swung the axe over his shoulder, other hand on his hip.

“I think that it’s over.” He agreed, nodding.

“Good work, guys.” Angel said. “Let’s get out of here.”

O

As they climbed out of the sewers, they noticed someone toward the end of the street. He seemed familiar. The three exchanged a wary look before heading after him. As they turned the corner, Angel’s face fell.

It was Ben, looking a little delirious. His red eyes widened. Blood coated his lips. He’d fed recently. Shifting back into his human form, he glared at the trio. 

“You follow me? Here to kill me?”

Angel didn’t say anything for a moment. “No. We were tracking another demon and happened to cross paths.”

Benjamin didn’t look convinced. He took off with incredible speed before they could react. Vamps sired after the restoration were very strong and fast, in some ways more so than the older yellow-eyed ones. Angel knew chasing him would be fruitless even though he was also very quick.

He’d stop Ben soon enough.

Spike blanched. “Aren’t we gonna go after him? Stupid tosser made a break for it. Coward.”

“We’ll get him, Spike.”

“When? He’s out there killin’.”

“So are other vampires and demons right now that we haven’t tracked tonight.”

Spike gave him a look. “Obviously. That doesn’t make letting him get away the right thing to do. Innocent people are-!”

“I know!” He snapped, before taking an unnecessary calming breath. “We will stop him soon. Without his sire, he’s doing as he pleases. There’s no one around to teach him.”

“Or to make him like us?”

Angel faced him directly. “Are you suggesting we reform him? It’s highly unlikely Benjamin would want anything to do with us.”

“True.” Spike looked conflicted. “Tomorrow night. We can track him down and stake him. End of story.”

“Yeah...” Angel agreed. “Although you might have a point.”

“Oh?”

Illyria turned to Angel interestedly.

“He’s a fledge. He’s new. There is the potential to change him now if he wanted to.”

“But you’re right also.” Spike admitted. “Little chance he’ll actually want to. I mean, he’s a fledge. All that new stamina, power, immortality.”

“So we stake him.” Angel decided. The others nodded their agreement.

O

Benjamin turned out to be smarter than they expected. Wisely, he left his business to Molly. He let her handle the affairs and act as stand-in CEO while he booked it the hell of out London. He knew that Angel would be hot on his tail. He couldn’t stick around much longer, only a matter of time before their team hunted him down. Or slayers.

So he had left everything behind and left to an unknown location. His mansion had been given to Molly as well. He’d told her to manage his estate while he was gone and that he didn’t know when he would come back.

Angel read the tabloid on his smartphone with gritted teeth. A sound of aggravation left him. The title read ‘Millionaire Wells Up and Leaves London Without Warning’. Turning off his cell, he growled as he plopped down in his office chair.

Spike noticed his bad mood and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk casually. He studied him for a minute. “Benji’s gone, isn’t he?”

“How’d you know? Did you already read the article?”

“No. I just kinda figured. You know?” Spike replied quietly.

“I should have known he’d take off. I should have killed him while I had the chance.” Angel muttered venomously.

“No sense in beating yourself up.” Spike spun around to face him directly. “It’s done. He’s gone. We can’t hunt down every single creature. It’s like you said.”

“Yes.” Angel nodded. “Still, I wonder where he went. We could still track him.”

“You mean you could track him.” Spike corrected. “We still have a business to run. Somebody’s gotta stay behind.”

“Unless we close up shop completely for awhile.”

“To hunt down one single vampire? He’s not that dangerous. I bet a slayer or hunter will do him in wherever he is. He’s sort of well known. He won’t exactly be able to blend in and all.” Spike figured.

“You have a point.” Angel conceded. “It just feels so anticlimactic.”

Spike gave him an incredulous look. “Not really. Are we forgettin’ the Master and dealin’ with Angelus? That was enough big action. I don’t mind a break.”

“Hm.”

“You know what your problem is? You can’t enjoy things when they’re good.” Spike mumbled. “I mean, what do you really want? Another apocalypse?”

“Maybe.”

Spike smirked and sighed a little. “And I’m quite sure it will happen. In the meantime, why not plan a vacation?”

Ah, travel. It was a very common hobby for vampires. He and Spike had been to many countries in their long lives. After all, staying in one place got boring even for regular people much less immortal ones. 

“Where to?”

“It’s too late for Oktoberfest. So, Germany’s out of the question.”

“Is that your only reason for going?” Angel asked amusedly.

“No. Yes. Dunno.” Spike muttered. “How about Spain?”

“We could go back to America.” Angel suggested. “Visit.”

“Maybe.” He yawned loudly. “Well, it’s getting really late. Let’s call it a night and lock up, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

O

Benjamin stood in a beautiful mansion, not unlike his own. The older of the two poured him some wine and held out a glass. Ben accepted it reluctantly. Taking a sip, he took in all the decorations. Everything looked old, in deep shades of crimson and brown. Lots of black.

“I don’t normally take on other vampires. I prefer to keep to myself.” A deep Transylvanian voice broke the pleasant quiet. 

“Except when it came to publicizing your story?”

“Except that.” Dracula agreed. In any case, I will only keep you a short time. I find your power and connections useful. I will teach you the ways of vampirism and perhaps a few of my own tricks. It would be nice to pass it on to someone else.” He sipped his wine slowly. “Now, Benjamin is it? Hm. I don’t think I like that very much.”

The young man gave a nervous grin. “What?”

“Your name. I don’t like it.” He reiterated. “It’s too common. It does not inspire fear.”

“Then what would suggest?” Benjamin took another sip.

“Octavius.”

O

Spike and Angel stood on the rooftop of their apartment building watching the sunset. The sun was low in the sky. The blue, pink, and yellow blended together beautifully - it was quite a sight, even if it did happen daily. 

“Are we patrollin’ tonight?” Spike questioned.

Angel inclined his head toward him. “We could. Or we could take the night off and stay in.”

Spike smirked. “You swearin’ off your sacred duty to slack off? That’s more my thing than yours. You tired or somethin’?”

“I could use a break. I thought about what you said, about traveling somewhere.” Angel responded. “Anyway, we don’t even have any cases tonight so why not close up for a bit?”

His cell rang and he answered the call right away. Furrowing his brows, he glanced sideways at the younger man. He let out a few affirmative sounds and told the person on the other end that he’d handle it. Spike waited, his blue eyes flickering between the darkening sky and Angel.

“Well?”

“I stand corrected - we do have a case. Werewolf.”

Spike groaned. “Another? Bloody hell, let a hunter handle it. You wanna bag a wolf?”

“Maybe.” Angel smiled. “I’ll go, unless you’re not up to it?”

Spike straightened up. “I know what you’re doin’. And sure, I’ll go. Boring case though. Thought it’d be more exciting.”

“Werewolf not enough for you?” 

Spike rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let’s go.”

“We’d better hurry.” Angel tucked his cell away. “Let’s get going.”

“I literally just said that.”

They hurried down the stairs, stepping out in the cool night air. 

Angel glanced over at Spike, then focused his gaze on the darkened street ahead of him. Repenting wasn’t easy and sometimes didn’t feel possible, but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
